


Like a bird without a cage

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Companions, Fox/Human, Hate/Love relationship, Hybrid - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Nature Fic, Royal Families, flowercrowns, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a last hope of unifying the Foxfire and Redrock lands, Harry and Louis are forced into an arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited and nervous about this work. I'll try to post a new chappie at least every Saturday. 
> 
> Title from Dark Horse by Katy Perry.

Louis wakes up to birds chirping and soft music echoing through the halls of the castle. He stretches his body out in his bed, feeling so relaxed and comfortable. The sun is on him, warming his limbs that are spread out carelessly in every direction. The air smells faintly of lavender and vanilla and he hears the sound of rushing water so Louis knows his handmaiden has come up to tap up his bath. Moving his arm only a fraction, he feels fur brush his skin. After a quick peek, he sees that his fox, his Companion, Hex lies next to him, curled around his bicep and snout nuzzled into his side.

   Turning his head to the side, Louis sees a butterfly perching on the windowsill. Its wings are fluttering gently in the breeze, basking in the sunlight just as Louis is. The doors to his balcony are open, curtains bowing and twisting against the wind.

   Louis climbs out of bed, detaching himself of Hex and scratching at his own fluffy ears that are atop his head, peeking out from his mussed hair. Clad in only the thin white shirt and boxers he sleeps in, he pads over to the bathroom and steps inside.

   “Good morning, sir,” His handmaiden says, drying her hands on the small towel attached to her waistband after dipping her fingers in the water, testing its warmth. “Did you sleep well?”

   “Yes, Cherrie, thank you love,” Louis answers, having always been the polite one in the family. Even though Foxfires are known for their calm nature, the king, Mark, has a reputation for being strong-willed and having quite the temperament. Louis’ sisters are harmless, but they have that sassy bite to their sayings that run in the family, which Louis got the most of. He likes to think that he got his gentleness and politeness from his mother, the queen.

   “Will you be needing my assistance today?” Cherrie asks, tucking the loose wisps of her hair back into her bun.

   “No, I’ll be fine,” Louis smiles kindly. “Take the rest of the day off. Spend time with your children. I heard your little girl took her first step yesterday.”

   “Yes, we are very proud,” A wide smile spreads over Cherrie’s face at the mention of her daughter. She hangs up some fresh towels and straightens her dress out.

   Louis walks over to a dresser in the corner and pulls a drawer out. He takes out a heavy pouch that jingles with the golden coins that are inside. “Take this.”

   “S-sir, I can’t take that from you,” Cherrie protests, but it is weak. This isn’t the first time Louis has tried to give her money. He knows of her situation and it breaks his heart to see what it puts her children in.

   “Please,” He pushes the pouch into her hand. “And give your family my regards.”

   Cherrie’s expression is solemn, yet incredibly grateful as she ties the threads of the pouch around her waistband and clutches his hand. “I will do, sir. Thank you.” She bows her head and exits the room.

   Louis undresses and eases into the warm water. Immediately, his body relaxes and he feels the calm seeping into his pores. He surely needs it for today. The king has met with the one of the Redrock lands, probably meaning big news for the Foxfires. The two lands have been at war for ages now, never hesitating to slaughter one another. Mark, the Foxfire king, desires peace more than anything, a merging of the two kin at best. But the king of the Redrock lands is a little more unpredictable. Ever since the man’s wife died in the war with the Foxfires, he has been after them and hasn’t shown any signs of giving up. Louis is set to take over the kingdom after Mark dies, so any decisions they make affect him as well.

   Louis sighs, resting his head against the tub. He’s not sure he’s fit to rule. For one, he won’t be able to produce any heirs for the throne. Yeah, the disappointment of the royal court, the gay prince who is the only son in the family. Mark had been disappointed when he found out that he had four daughters and one boy who just happened to take an interest in his own gender. The girls he had grown fond of, but Louis was kind of a different case. It took a while for him to accept, but he seems alright enough with him now. It still worries him, though.

   He climbs out of the tub with ease, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He pulls another to him and dries his hair off, rubbing over his soft puffed-up ears while at it. He waltzes back into his bedroom and sees Hex fully stretched out to his full length, covering the pillow, bushy tail fluttering and paws twitching. Louis smiles and gets dressed, pulling on a pair of white jeans over blue briefs and a light grey t-shirt. He styles his hair into a messy feathery fringe, placing a flower crown of red cymbidiums and white baby’s breath atop it, and scoops Hex up from his position. He swears the fox is like a cat, sleeping all day only to bounce around, practically breaking furniture, during the night.

   Louis descends the stairs down to the dining room where the family eats breakfast every morning. His four sisters are in there, along with his Mark and Jay. The table is large and circular, with golden edges and made of mahogany. The spread lying on the table consists of loafs of bread, canteens of juice, freshly pressed from the trees in their gardens, mugs and tea, and wildly ranging cups of jams and marmalades. Servants line the walls, hands clasped in front of them, postures stiff and Louis feels sorry for them. It must truly be a pain, standing like that all day. He nods at them, giving them friendly smiles and then joins his family at the table. Setting Hex down beside him and letting him join his own family under the table, Louis pulls a bowl towards him and fills it with cereal and reaches for the milk. He pours it over his cereal and proceeds to dig in.

   “Good morning, Lou-Lou,” Lottie greets him, speaking around her bread.

   “Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Jay chides her. “It’s not polite.”

   “Sorry mother,” The young girl answers, setting her slice down on her plate and turning back to her brother.” “Did you sleep well?”

   “Yes, and you?” Louis answers, amused. He slides another spoonful into his mouth and listens to all of his sisters attempt to speak at once, chattering on about what they dreamed of and how busy their morning has been and they had gone for a walk with their nannies earlier and seen all the fox groups out in the woods. Phoebe continues, talking about how they were a bit naughty and ran off from the guards, wanting to play hide-and-seek with them. Louis grins at the grimace Jay makes and pats Phoebe on her little head, rubbing the small, soft, pointed and triangular ears atop her head fondly.

   “Well, it is good you had fun,” Louis says. “Maybe we can go to the gardens later. I can teach you how to make your own flower crown.”

   Louis focuses on the girls’ giddy faces and doesn’t notice how his parents squirm uncomfortably, giving each other looks.

   “Before that,” Mark begins. “May we speak to you, Louis? In my office maybe?”

   Louis can tell it is business from the serious look on the king’s face. He steels himself for a lengthy conversation and nods, trying to copy Mark’s expression, thinking he might need it someday, when he is to rule. He finishes the rest of his cereal and his orange juice and then rises from his seat. He begins to feel nervous and tugs at the hem of his t-shirt. He follows the king into his study and is surprised to see his mother join them. They take their seats and Louis laces his fingers together in his lap.

   “We have business to talk about; things that have to do with the Redrock side,” says Mark, hands placed on his desk, leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily. “But first, I need to know about the amount of money you have been giving to the servants, without my permission.”

   Louis scoffs. “I don’t need your permission. I’m twenty-one and it’s my own money, my responsibility. I only give it to those who really need it. Most of our staff is rather well-paid. I just think that they all should receive fair trade.”

   Mark sighs again, expression a little annoyed. Jay places a hand on his arm and rests the other on her belly, almost protectively. Louis frowns, but once again copies his Mark’s motions, trying to appear strong like him.

   “Never mind, it doesn’t matter now,” Mark says and his tone sounds so final. Louis squirms in his chair uncomfortably, but doesn’t let it show on his face. “Louis, you know we’ve been at war with the Redrock people for years now, decades even.” It is a statement and not a question, but Louis feels compelled to nod anyway.

   “And you spoke with their king yesterday, trying to make deal with him,” he says as if repeating from a piece of paper, shoulders straight and chin high.

   “Correct,” says Mark, expression grim. “And a deal was made, indeed. He agreed to a union between our lands, on one condition.”

   Louis’ eyes narrow suspiciously. “What’s the condition?” He is almost afraid to ask. The people of the Redrock family aren’t the most pleasant ones and often use the situation to their advantage. Well, the king is the worst. Louis is sure the rest of them are fine, it’s just the king that doesn’t hesitate to push anyone who doesn’t follow him under.

   “A marriage,” Mark says and Louis’ heart practically jumps out of his chest. He is sure his expression must be one of absolute anger as he clenches his fists.

   “But none of the girls are over eighteen!” Louis holds his hand out in the direction of the dining room, exasperated. “You can’t possibly have said yes to this.”

   Mark opens his mouth, looking frustrated and like he might be pulling at his hair any minute, but Jay touches him gently again and speaks softly. “It is not one of the girls he wants. It’s you.”

   Louis freezes, feeling bolted down to his seat as he fully takes in what his mother means. But, that can’t be. The Redrock family only has two heirs, one princess, already married and one prince. Harry. “Y-you want me to marry him? Harry? Who I’ve never met and who I’m pretty sure isn’t gay?”

   Mark grimaces. “I don’t think he’s very specific. There are a tons of rumours about that boy and I’m—that isn’t the point. The _point_ is that this will unify the kingdoms and that’s the best thing that is to be offered right now. Please, Louis. This could help us in ways you do not understand.”

   “Do I look like a goat to you?” Louis questions loudly. “I’m not something that can be sold off.”

   Jay looks pained and has two hands on her belly now. Louis doesn’t notice, though. Mark sighs. “You’re not being sold. You only have to get married.”

   “That’s it?” Louis asks, hesitant. “That’s all I have to do? And then, no more war, no more killing?”

   “Well, there is the prospect of your living arrangements,” says Mark, hands fiddling with a pen on his desk, now. His posture isn’t the strong one Louis witnessed a few moments ago. Louis’ eyes widen.

   “You want me to _live with him_?” His voice rises at the end and it is close to being high-pitched. Louis hates when that happens. “Are you out of your godforsaken mind?”

   Jay pipes up, saying his name, reprimanding him, but Louis doesn’t hear her. He is leaning forward in his chair, hands clutching at the sides, harshly and he feels the wood dig into his palms.

   “People need to think what you have is real. It’s for the peace,” Mark says and Louis fights an eye-roll. Fuck the peace.

   “I’d be so far away from home, from the girls. You can’t fucking make me do this.”

   “ _Louis William Foxfire_ ,” Jay exclaims. “That is no way to speak. At least not for a prince of your class.”

   “Well, all of that is going to hell, innit?” Louis scoffs, crossing his arms and feeling terribly like a child, but he is in too deep, now. “Since I’m gonna be a bloody housewife when I’m there. You think that just because I marry the guy, the whole land is suddenly going to treat me respectfully? Happy days? Yeah right. I’m gonna be slaughtered.”

   “Oh calm down,” Mark says, face tight with fatigue and stress. “At Harry’s castle, you will have a guard with you. And Hex, too, if you so desire.”

   Louis chews on his lip. What will happen if he doesn’t do this? Will the lands fall into more bouts of war and more blood be spilled? This marriage would secure the future for his sisters and for all the people loyal to the Foxfires. They would all be safe. And just because Harry and Louis will be married doesn’t mean they have to actually be together. That’s probably how the other prince is thinking as well. Just a few vows and exchanging of rings and then it is done.

“Fine,” He looks up at Mark, not seeing clearly enough to spot the apparent relief on the man’s face. “I’ll do it.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo second chapter! 
> 
> and Harry isn't in it as much the first two chapters but he'll come more later.

The preparations for the wedding are getting on Louis’ nerves. People come in at their liberty and make him try on different outfits and hairstyles. They prick him with pins as they fit him in a thousand kinds of fabrics, which of most itch and make his skin red. They pester him about linen for the tables and flower choices for the centerpieces. They come in and force fuckzillion kinds of flavours of cake into his mouth, asking if it is okay and Louis just wants them to go away. He knew that everyone would make a big thing out of the marriage, but he never knew it would be like this. Flowers and congratulation cards are sent to the castle and he imagines that Harry is getting quite a deal as well. Speaking of the Redrock devil, he hasn’t seen him once, not even said hello in any kind of correspondence. He has no idea how the guy looks, only has clues from rumours and swooning girls. He’s heard that the boy has curls that get all the girls—and even some boys—and the greenest eyes. Louis decides to ignore all of this since it won’t change the fact that Harry most likely hates him, for what his kin did to his mother.

   Mark and Jay have been keeping their distance, letting Louis settle in to the fact that he will be moving soon and allowing him more time with the girls, giving them time to be out and play with him and their foxes instead of being with their teachers. The girls aren’t fully aware that he will be leaving, but they seem to acknowledge it as they cling to him a lot more.  

   For the wedding, both of the royal families have made requests. The Foxfires have made sure that the ceremony will take place exactly at the border where their lands meet and that traditional songs will be sung for both sides to make it even. The Redrocks wanted—Harry more than anyone, probably—for there to be no kiss between them, but a silken ribbon to be tied around their wrists instead. Their clothing at the ceremony shall be traditional, but at the afterparty shall be neutral, to make it clear that differences between them will be cast away, showing a new friendship and connection. Their rings will be made of white gold, patterned with flowers and encrusted with gems found in both lands.

   The day before the wedding, Louis is pampered by several maidens. He is bathed, his hair is washed and his nails are done because Jay thinks that hands should always look good when adorned with a ring and a facial mask is placed on him so his skin will glow, clean and golden tomorrow. He is put to bed, with his familiar cotton sheets and when everyone has left, he turns to bury his face in his pillow. He’s going to miss his bed. Hex comes up and cuddles in next to him and Louis pets his fur, scratching behind his ears until they both fall asleep.

 

   The next day is hectic. His maidens enter and usher him out of bed. They set him down in a chair and rub scented oils into his skin as several work on him at once, styling his hair and fluffing it up, placing a circular vine of flowers atop it, ears sticking out within it. They brush a golden stripe of eye shadow just in a thin line on his eyelids. They line his eyes with eyeliner as well to make the blue in them pop. Louis is used to make-up. They put it on him all the time for dinners and festivals. They dress him in the traditional Foxfire clothing; black trousers and a loose white button-up shirt, with gold, yellow and orange thread climbing up from the hem to replicate the image of fire flaring up. His shoes are just regular black dress shoes and he has no socks on, with the bottom of his trousers folded up so he can show off his ankles.

   He hears a slight disgruntled hiss from the bed and sees that Cherrie has taken Hex up in her lap and is brushing his fur. He glares grumpily at Louis, tail flicking as if he’s blaming him for his misfortune. Louis just shrugs and grins.

   Louis sighs as the maidens walk him out of his room, down to the big front foyer, where his family waits. Hex sits on his shoulders, grumbling in his ear, most likely still upset from the grooming he got earlier. His tail flits against his back and the fox is a familiar weight on him; he’s been there since Louis was born. The royal animals, also called Companions, don’t age. They evolve, staying by their owner’s side until they die and then they follow after.

   Louis’ family is in a huddle, the girls inspecting their pretty dresses and Jay and Mark watching over them fondly. Guards line the wall, hands clasped in front of them, also dressed for a royal occasion, with gold threaded in their cuffs and collars patterned with flames. Louis’ heart beats faster; he’s nervous. He swallows hard and feels his hands begin to shake. Hex seems to pick up on it and nuzzles into his neck, paws digging into his collarbones.

   Everybody turns their attention to the stairs, having noticed Louis’ presence. He takes a deep breath and descends, meeting his sisters with hugs and kissing his mother’s cheek. He takes Mark’s hand and shakes it. The king claps his shoulder, nodding at him.

With that, the guards open the doors.

***

Carriages take them to the spot where the wedding will be. They are led by horses and decorated with the Foxfire emblem, the corners lined with gold and the place where the coachman sits is adorned with flowers, the same ones that Louis’ crown is made of.

   Louis and the king and queen are in one carriage while the girls are in the one behind them, accompanied by their nannies. They sit in silence for most of the way, Louis looking out the window and avoiding their glances. He is scared and worried. He’s always thought that marriage is sacred, a thing between people who love each other, but now he is about to tie the knot with someone he’s never met. He’s going to leave his home and his family and he’s also taking Hex away from his. Louis chews on his lip, one of many nervous habits, along with cracking his knuckles and tugging at his ears.

   Jay leans over and places a hand on Louis’ knee. Her touch doesn’t do much to calm his nerves, but it comforts him. “It’s going to be alright, love. Don’t worry.” She places a gentle kiss to his forehead and brushes over the flowers on his head with her fingertips.

   They arrive at the site and are met with a mass of people from all lands, dressed in respectable and fancy clothing, some of the children holding bouquets of wild flowers. When they step out of the carriage, their feet meet a stone path leading further into the woods. Around them are big trees that hang low with the weight of the leaves.

   The carriage holding his sisters arrives shortly after and they bound out, reaching for Louis’ and Jay’s hands. A small boy dressed in an orange shirt and black trousers comes up with a sheepish face and hands over a tiny little bouquet with white and pink flowers. Louis smiles kindly and accepts it, placing a hand on the child’s head and bending down to give him a hug. The guards usher Louis away from the kid, guiding him down the path and into the forest. Louis heaves in deep breaths, just wanting this whole thing to be over with. He adjusts the flowers on his head and tugs at his ears. Hex trots on the ground beside him, keeping his eyes on the trees, probably sniffing for food.

   Ahead of them, there is a wide stone and marble building, a church. Green vines climb up the walls all the way up to the ornate, golden roof. The entryway arcs high up above them, made of marble with gold lining. It is beautiful and Louis would’ve been happy to get married here if it hadn’t been to such a douche.

   There is music ahead. It sounds like trumpets, guitars and drums and as the company nears the gates it switches to violins and piano, which calms him since those are the instruments he’s grown up with.

   Louis isn’t nervous anymore; he’s angry. Just because of the stupid wars that people started a few thousand years ago, they are stuck with the same old rules, with the same enemy bloodlines. The things is, they are enemies for all the wrong reasons. Mistakes are supposed to be learnt from and not be taken to the grave and beyond so future generations will suffer. Louis supposes that that is reasons why he is doing this; unifying the lands. He wants his family to live safely and in peace, never in danger. But yeah, Louis is pissed. He can never be king like this. Marrying Harry means that Louis becomes his mate and has to release half of his share of his own kingdom. It means that the decisions won’t be purely his, but he will share them with Harry, a boy he has never even encountered and is now about to join in holy matrimony. Dammit.

   The doors swing open and reveals a huge hallway. The walls are made of dark grey rock, but tiny little twinkling lights have been imbedded into it. It’s really pretty and Louis needs to thank the decorator later. The music is louder now and Louis’ parents join him on either side as Hex, along with the other foxes, his family, leads the company.

   Jay and Mark grab Louis’ arms, being the guardians, they have to be the ones handing him over and all that ceremonial shit. They guide him through a door-opening and Louis’ eyes widen and he gulps when he sees what is in front of him. An aisle leads up to a dais where the priest stands, hands folded together, in ceremonial robs. To the right of the priest, the Redrock family stands. Behind that family, a group of animals are huddled; Louis has heard of the red pandas of Redrock mountains. And then there Harry is, right at the dais.

   Those swooning girls kind of had it right. The boy is dressed in Redrock traditional clothing, black trousers and a black shirt, decorated with red dots and circles that travel up one side of his back, to curl over his shoulder. He is tall, kind of lanky but with broad shoulders, accented by the red embroidery of the patterns in his shirt. His curls look wind-swept and completely effortless, though Louis knows he’s probably been just as tended to as he has. His hands are clasped firmly in front of him and his lips part a little when he lays eyes on Louis, but they quickly press into a firm line and his face looks stony, emotionless.

   Louis ducks his head and forces a smile when Jay kisses his cheek and Mark pats his back before departing at the end of the aisle. His sisters pass him as well to stand to the priest’s left. Louis steps up onto the dais and the priest gestures for the two to hold hands. Harry looks affronted and frowns and Louis’ cheeks go red with frustration. They clasp their fingers together, loosely and coldly. The ceremony drags on and Louis starts to feel more and more agitated, feeling no comfort in the way Harry’s hand clamps down on his, like he’s scolding him by touch.

   “Will the parents bring forth the rings?” The priest says. Louis spares a glance at Harry who glares at the ground as only his father, Des, who is his sole guardian now, steps forward with a small pouch and Mark does the same. The pouches are similar to what they both are wearing, representing their lands, with different colours and patterns. Des gives the pouch to Louis while Mark gives his to Harry, who accepts it with a stiff nod. Louis accepts his, eyeing Des hesitantly. “You may open them.”

   The two princes open the small bags and bring out rings. The one Louis holds is light in his palm and is of white gold. The stones encrusted in the middle are a mix of ruby, the Redrock gem and topaz, the Foxfire gem. They are placed in swirling patterns, intertwining, showing the union of the lands. Louis suppresses rolling his eyes, as not to piss Harry off further. He turns to face Harry and this, up close, allows him to see that red circles have been drawn in patterns on his right temple. It is intricate and pretty and Louis has to tear his eyes away. He focuses on their hands instead and realizes that Harry’s ring, the one he’s holding now, is bigger than his. It wouldn’t fit on his finger; it’d slip right off.

   Harry holds his hand out, palm down-facing and Louis is supposed to say something. _Shit. Right_. Louis takes the boy’s wrist and slips the ring onto his finger. “I swear, by fire and flame, to stand by you in war and in peace.”

   The priest turns to Harry. “Do you accept his vow?”

   The Redrock prince breathes in deeply and nods. “I do.” Louis swallows hard and holds his hand out, like the other boy did. Harry wraps his fingers, long and slender, around his wrist and pushes the ring over the first knuckle and slides it down into place. “I swear, by stone and rock, to stand by you in war and in peace.”

   The priest asks Louis the same question as he had asked Harry, previously and Louis looks down at his ring, a smaller version of Harry’s. “I do.”

   The priest steps closer and holds a white ribbon above their heads before bringing it down to tie around their left hands, binding them together. “You are now wedded. You may kiss—“

   Harry leans to the side, whispering. “We decided to skip that part remember?” Louis casts his eyes downward, not knowing if he should be insulted or pleased. He goes with pleased, but the clenching of his belly makes him think differently. He elects to ignore it completely.

   “Very well,” The priest says quietly back, before raising his voice. “Congratulations.”

   The people in the pews cheer and clap as guards come forward.

   Harry drops Louis’ hand like it burns.


	3. Three

The party after the wedding is packed with people and not just royals this time. People from all lands have come to see _HarryandLouis_ , the couple on everybody’s lips.

   They had left the wedding ceremony in the same carriage; something they weren’t too fond of. The ride had been quiet and not really awkward per say but definitely full of tension and frustration. Louis could tell that Harry wanted the same as him; to get out.

   Now, the Foxfires and Redrocks sits at the head table, along with other royals. The conversation kind of stays within the people they feel comfortable with, except for Louis’ sisters, who engage one of the Snowdusk girls into an exciting conversation about dirt. Louis drags his hands down his face when Phoebe and Daisy talk about the one time they put a mudpie in his bed and Hex tried to eat it.

   “Not the greatest topic for the dinner table,” He mumbles and glares down into his wine glass. He feels slightly smug because Harry is two years younger and he’s not allowed to drink wine. Not even at his own wedding reception. Louis represses a scoff, trying to avoid his mother scolding him in front of Harry, not wanting to show how childish and useless he is when that happens.

   “They’re kids,” Harry speaks up, stabbing his fork into his meat. “Let them have their fun, as long as they’re still alive. Unlike my mother.” There is bite to his tone and Louis flinches.

   “Could you get over that for one second? I mean, it is our wedding after all,” Louis shoots back, with more sass than bite, but it seems to hit Harry that much harder as he clenches his fist around his fork. He pushes his chair back hastily and storms out into the garden, tall figure disappearing into the trees, a tiny flitting shadow following him.

   “Louis,” Jay says, voice low and Louis can tell she is going to reprimand him. He sighs.

   “Yeah, yeah, I’ll fix it,” He mumbles and rises from his chair, whistling for Hex to follow. The fox hops up into his arms and onto his shoulder, settling into the familiar dip in his neck and collarbone that is practically shaped for Hex now. Louis straightens his suit, having changed into a simple black and white instead of his traditional Foxfire outfit, patting shoulders as he weaves his way through the tables, walking the way Harry had stormed off in.

   It is night out and dark, but the darkness makes other details stand out. Small lanterns line the stone paths and sit in the trees as well. The Night Flowers that glow brightly at nighttime fill the soil patches and it makes Louis miss his gardens back at his castle. They light up the grass plains with light yellow, blue, pink and purple and red. It is gorgeous and the arrangers of this wedding certainly picked the perfect place.

   As Louis walks deeper into the woods, he starts to feel slightly more intimidated by the overwhelming darkness. He realizes that this isn’t completely Foxfire territory; it is somewhere in-between and that means that he isn’t really safe out here. Even though he knows Hex will aid him in any situation, he still wishes he had brought a guard. He hears rustling in the trees and his heartbeat quickens.

   “Harry?” He calls out and he hates how wobbly his voice sounds. He grimaces and clears his throat. “Harry!”

   “Jeez, don’t shout,” Someone says while simultaneously dropping down from one of the trees, right in front of Louis, nearly giving him a heart attack. “People might hear you. Thieves. Barbarians. Assassins. Though, they linger in the city, mostly.”

   “Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis exclaims, huffing out and he feels Hex’s frustration as well in the way he flicks his tail against his shoulder blades.

   “Ooh, the princess swears,” Harry says, holding his hands up and shaking them about. “Shocker.”

   Louis’ face burns. Anger is beginning to bloom in his chest and Hex jumps off of his shoulder, circling his legs and hissing. Louis frowns. There is another small shadow prowling the ground and he gets ready to swoop Hex up in case it attacks. It doesn’t though. When Harry nears the light of the Night Flowers, the shadow brushes against his leg and Louis can see that it is one of the red pandas that has perched by the dais in the church.

   “This is Jaz,” Harry says, eyes glistening in the night. They light up in the colours of the rainbow, all bright. “She is my Companion. I’m guessing that is yours.” Harry nods down towards their feet and Louis is close to hissing at him.

   “’That’ is Hex, my fox,” He says and the two princes watch the animals approach each other, sniffing one another’s fur. Their tails puff up slightly, but then they just start fluttering softly as they nudge their snouts together. Louis can’t see very much of them in this light, only their outlines, but he can hear the gentle purring of the Companions. He just might scoff; of course they get along.

   “So, have you come to trash-talk my mother’s death again?” Harry says eventually, crossing his arms and he looks really intimidating like this, shrouded in darkness, with the ethereal light of the Flowers reflecting in his eyes. Louis swallows and he suddenly wants Hex back in his arms, as an anchor to hold him steady.

   “I wasn’t trash-talking her, okay?” He says, trying to keep his voice from wavering, not wanting to show himself as weak. It is these situations when Louis wishes he was more like Mark. “I’m sorry. I just wish that this whole wedding thing was different. No offense.” Louis thinks there might’ve been a small smile on Harry’s face but it quickly disappears.

   “None taken,” Harry says, shrugging and then going rigid. “It’s not like marrying you is the high-light of my day.”

   Louis tries to ignore the pang in his chest at the prince’s words. He tells himself that they would be hurtful, no matter who says them. Even though he wants to hurt Harry in the same way, he decides to take the high road. “I really am sorry about your mother.” With that he whistles for Hex, who had ran up into the trees to play with Jaz, and turns around to walk back the way he’d come, but Harry stops him.

   “Hey, wait,” He says and Louis quirks an eyebrow and swivels on his heel. Harry sighs and scuffs at the grass with his foot. “I was just thinking…both kingdoms think we are a couple now. They don’t know this is only for a union. They think this is real. So, we need to act like one. A royal couple, that is.”

   “So what? We just act all lovey dovey in public, but ignore each other when we are alone?”

   “I suppose,” Harry says and Louis feels like his insides are twisting themselves into knots.

   “Alright, fine.”

\---

The party after their little conversation isn’t very eventful. They sit down at the table, albeit more affectionate than before. After a minute of hesitation, Louis tucks himself into Harry’s side and the boy freezes only for a second and then curls his hand around his bicep, pulling him in closer.

   Louis won’t deny that it feels good. Harry is warm and his hand is reassuring on his arm, but as soon as he even moves a centimeter that hand clamps down on him harshly and he is suddenly reminded that they aren’t really what they appear to be.

   “So, the Redrocks and Foxfires finally unite, huh?” A man says. His hair is greying slightly at the tips and there are few wrinkles on his face, but he looks happy and his eyes shine brightly. Louis recognizes him as Bobby, the royal alpha leader of the Greytree pack. His wife, Maura, sits next to him, sipping her wine as she chats with Trisha Snowdusk.

   Louis swallows hard as he feels Harry tense beside him. “Yes, sir. It’s way overdue, in my opinion. Took him long enough.” He tilts his head towards Harry, whose body is rigid, but the smile on his face is fond and gentle as he gazes down at Louis.

   “Oh really? He proposed?” Maura asks, body tilting forward to face the couple.

   “Well, it was more of a unanimous decision. Actually, more our parents’ than ours,” Louis says, trying to keep the shade out of his voice, but Mark turns to glare at him discreetly and Harry pinches his skin. Jay sighs quietly and then slaps a big smile on her face.

   “Yes, Jay kept telling us about these dream wedding scenarios, so I decided to make one come true,” Harry saves and Louis sees the relief of their parents’ faces. He feels Harry’s hand move down to his waist and his fingers press in roughly. Louis is on the verge on squeaking in surprise, but isn’t in the mood to give him that satisfaction. So instead, he laces his own fingers with his and squeezes hard. He thinks he feels a bone shifting under his grip, but he might be imagining it.

   “Aw, well aren’t you two cute. Have you known each other long, then?” Trisha speaks up from the other end of the table and she smiles, along with her husband, Yasir. Louis wants to laugh. _Oh yes, I’ve known him for seven hours, to be exact._

   “I’ve known _of_ him for a long time and sort of admired him from afar, but it took a while for us to meet,” Harry answers for him. Trisha nods and seems to be satisfied with the answer. Louis internally praises Harry’s ability to dodge the real questions. He also wonders if any of what he had said is true. But then again, all of this is most likely lies and tricks.

   _He hates you, remember?_ Louis thinks and reaches for his wine, sipping from it while eyeing everyone over the rim. Surrounding them are several tables with other royals, the sons and daughters of the ones sitting at their table. Farther away, the people of the lands are gathered, some straining on their tippy toes to get a glimpse of the royal couple and others chatting amiably.

   “So, will you be living together?” Yasir Snowdusk asks and Louis feels like he should be answering a few questions as well.

   “Yes,” he says, nodding and he burrows himself closer into Harry’s chest and it might be just to piss the guy off. “I will be living at his castle. I’m pretty sad about leaving my family, but I think this will be a whole new adventure.” Louis hopes his smile is convincing and by the looks of Jay’s and Mark’s faces, he manages pretty well.

   He just hopes he can keep it up.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little longer chapter this time ^^

“Louis.”

   “No.”

   “Boo, come on now,” Jay says and her voice is gentle. The prince cracks an eye open to see her standing there with her eyebrows raised in expectation and her Companion in her arms. “It’s moving day.”

   Louis would tell her to go away, but he feels like that would be poorly received. So, instead he groans to show his reluctance.

   Today is the day he leaves his home for good. After yesterday, he had been given a day to pack everything he needs and say goodbye to his family before taking up residence at Harry’s castle. He just hopes it won’t be permanent. Maybe, Louis can get his own house in the woods somewhere and fall in love for real. Though he figures it might be a bit difficult to explain that he is part of a marriage that two kingdoms are depending on and oh, the guy he’s married to is rude and inappropriately cheeky and grumpy. So, fine, no falling in love in the woods.

   Louis hugs his pillows tighter and burrows his face in further, pointedly ignoring the fact that his mother is in his room. It doesn’t work very well because Jay picks up a pillow and smacks him over the head with it.

   “Get up,” She says. Louis wants to cry.

   He throws the covers off himself and sees the back of Jay’s dress brushing against the door frame on her way out. He kicks out with his legs for a few seconds to try and get rid of his frustration, but it doesn’t do much good, just causes the sheets to tangle with his ankles.

   Cherrie comes in and draws him a bath as some of the other servants come to pack his things. It isn’t a lot, just Hex’s bed and his toys, Louis’ clothes and hair products and his video games and his gardening set, though Louis isn’t sure he’ll get to use it. Cherrie insists he bring the collection of soaps that she loves so dearly to use. Louis doesn’t think they matter as much, but he does it to please her. She has been a good listener and a kind friend under these years and she has been like a second mother to him. He feels sad leaving her and when the other servants have left with his things, he presses two pouches of golden coins in her hands. She cries and hugs him and he responds with equal eagerness.

   “It has been a pleasure serving you, dear,” Cherrie says, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead. After she has attached the pouches to her waistband, she brings something out of her pocket and grabs for Louis’ arm. It is some sort of bracelet and she wraps it around his wrist and ties it firmly. “It’ll bring you luck and keep you safe.”

   Louis inspects it and sees that the band is of leather and has different kinds of gems loped into it. It is really pretty and one tiny bit of citrine catches in the light, reflecting it and breaking off into prisms.

   “How did you afford this?” Louis asks, knowing of her poor stature. He absolutely loves the bracelet, but Cherrie really shouldn’t be spending any money on him.

   “I made it,” The woman says with a big smile on her face. “We live next to a big mountain so we find the occasional gem. It didn’t cost me anything, don’t worry. Now, get. You have a husband to get to.”

   Louis hugs her again and fights the urge to break down in her arms.

\--

The carriage jerks roughly as it bumbles down the lumpy road.

   Louis sighs and casts his eyes skyward, cursing whatever is holy in this world as his shoulder is thrown into the wall for the thousandth time. The green of the woods speed by the window and Louis is seriously thinking of laying down on the floor in fetal position, but he feels like the driver might think he’s over-dramatic which he absolutely isn’t. Pfft, lord, no.

   He thinks back to when he’d left his family on the steps of the castle. His sisters had cried and their Companions had clung to Hex for dear life. Mark had worn a grim expression and his mother had stood there, face sad and hands placed on her belly. Louis had briefly wondered why she does that, but he guesses it’s just out of habit, having carried five children.  

   Hex brings him back to the present, grumbling beside him. His head is buried in Louis’ side and he appears sound asleep. Of course. He can sleep through fucking anything. Louis smiles but then the carriage jerks again and he curses loudly. He opens the window and smacks the side of it, trying to catch the driver’s attention.

   “Oi! I’d prefer to arrive intact thank you very much,” Louis tries to be polite, but he has his moments.

   “Apologies, sir,” The driver says, Anderson, Louis believes his name is. “We will arrive shortly. You can even see the castle from here, if you’d like to take a look.”

   Louis frowns. He shifts to the other side of his seat and cracks that window open. The first thing he sees is a flash of green and he feels heat strike his skin. The climate here is altered to accommodate to the habitats of the red pandas. Then, he sees the castle.

   It is huge. It is way bigger than the Foxfire’s, by a long way. The castle is surrounded by a forest of bamboo trees, but as they circle tighter, they seem to look more like oaks. The castle itself seems to be made purely of stone, the square front ending in cylinder towers with detailed edgings. Louis wonders how Harry can live here alone, but he supposes all his servants and such make up for it. Behind the castle, mountains rise high and small wisps of clouds float around the tips.

   “Beautiful, innit?” Anderson speaks up from ahead and Louis barely hears him, he is too entranced but he yells out a “yeah” and gives Hex an exasperated glance, even though the fox isn’t even awake.

   “Please be careful with that,” Louis says as they arrive at the main gate. One of the servants almost drops his case, the one with all the soaps, colognes and perfumes that Cherrie has stocked full. The boy nods and scurries inside when he had a good grip around the case. He had appeared terrified so Louis has to remember to tip him later.

   The castle towers over him and it looks rather intimidating and cold, even though the sun blazes from above. Louis hesitates to walk inside because after he does, there is no turning back. Fuck, there was no turning back at the wedding, now it’s just his miserable descent into Hell. He lets Hex burrow into his arms after he’s shouldered his bag and enters.

   The entryway arches above his head and as Louis walks further inside, it swells into a big open room with a broad staircase leading up to and dividing into two separate wings. The walls are covered in a rich red and the steps and banister of the stairs are made of obsidian, by the looks of it. Large vases filled with flowers, mixes of dahlias, roses, carnations and green leaves are hooked into the top of the staircase, adding to the regal look. Also at the top, body leaning against one of the pillars, is Harry.

   Louis wants to punch him.

   Harry has no specific expression. He just looks rather constipated as he gazes down at Louis from the height. Half of his body is shadowed by the pillar, but Louis can see he’s wearing only a black and red waistcoat as a top. It does wonders for his arms, the left bicep covered in an array of tattoos. Jaz is perched at his feet and Louis has to keep a tight hold on Hex so he won’t fly out of his grip. Harry’s legs are sheathed in the tightest jeans Louis has ever seen (and he’s worn his fair share), and they are held up by a black belt to match. His curls swing down low on his forehead and as Harry brings his hand up to sweep them to the side, Louis can see the rings, _their ring_ , twinkle on his fingers.

   “Take him to his room,” Harry says and pushes off the pillar, leaving to his right with Jaz following close behind.

   “Hello to you, too,” Louis mumbles under his breath, rolling his eyes at Harry’s drama. A man in a black and red tux walks up to him and ducks his head. He has dark hair swept up high on his forehead, eyes bright with crinkles at the corners. Louis raises one brow, suspicious.

   “Sir, I am Mr. Corden and I shall take you to your room,” The man says and gestures up the stairs. Louis shifts Hex up to his shoulder and picks up his bag, following the man up the staircase. He spares a glance in the direction Harry had gone in but then Hex nibbles at his ears and he focuses on the back of Mr. Corden.

\--

Being here sucks.

   Louis wakes up late in the morning every day and goes down to breakfast and eats alone because Harry has either already gone out or disappeared into his office. It is incredibly boring and the only noise in the big castle is the walls creaking or Hex licking his fur. Not exactly the most invigorating experience.

   Louis spends his days walking around the first and second floor, since he isn’t allowed up to the third and fourth by Harry. Room after room, it’s just gorgeous interior and great views. Louis barely sees any staff, just the occasional maid and then the valet, Mr. Corden who insists on following him around.

   The man is nice and has a good sense of humour that compliments Louis’ quite nicely. When Louis had asked how his morning had been, he had told him how he sprayed shaving cream in Mr. Whitehall’s shoes, another servant in the castle. So, yeah, he seems like the only one with an actual sense of humour around here. He wonders why Harry lets them all be so free-spirited, though. Back at the Foxfire castle, Mr. Corden would’ve been fired for his actions a long time ago.

   One morning, Louis is wandering the halls alone, feeling bored out of his mind. He had tried kicking a ball around his room but ended up knocking lamp over, which he hopes Harry didn’t hear. The boy already hates him. Louis kicking over his lighting isn’t the way to get into his good graces. Not that he wants to do that. No, he is quite happy being ignored by the boy.

   Louis runs the tips of his fingers over a dark wooden table in the hall. He hums lowly to himself and Hex weaves in-between his legs, tail up in the air. He paws over to a curtain and grabs onto a tassel with his claws. Louis curses and swats at the fox.

   “No more destroying things,” He says quietly. “I told you. The bed was bad enough.” Louis had caught his Companion scratching at the sheets violently this morning. He guesses the radical change of scenery is affecting him quite a bit.

   After a while, Louis comes to the big staircase where it leads off onto the left wing, where Harry’s quarters are. Now, Louis is forbidden from entering that wing but at the moment he doesn’t give a shit. He is a prince, not to be contained. He tiptoes over to the other side and stays along the edges of the wall, having absolutely no clue why he does it. If someone walks down this part of the hall and sees him, he’s screwed no matter what. He swallows hard and he can practically hear his own heartbeat. He continues down the hall and when he comes to the first door, he hesitates outside of it. He wonders briefly if this wing is any different than his. If it isn’t, there should be a supply closet behind this door. Louis cracks it open and yeah, it’s a supply closet. He almost growls when he sees that Harry gets the fancier toilet paper. _Wanker._

   He continues to open doors hesitantly. He knows that Harry isn’t actually in the building; he’s off at some meeting, like he always is. Maybe if a servant sees him, he can hand them a little tip or something to keep them quiet, but at the moment his money is in his room, stashed away. Louis cracks another door open and his eyes widen at what he sees when he steps inside. It’s a piano.

   Now, Louis only knows how to play like four songs, but he’s perfected them over the years when he’s been too bored to do anything else. The piano is gorgeous. It’s big, like everything else in the castle, a grand piano, and it’s made of dark wood. It shines like it’s been newly polished and the sun from the window hits the surface gorgeously.

   Louis nudges the door closed and moves towards the piano, brushing his fingers over the edges. He may not be a genius at playing, but he can certainly admire and cherish its beauty. He lifts the fallboard and taps his knuckles against the keys. It barely makes a noise, but it clings so prettily and Louis smiles and sits down, shaking his hands out and setting them atop the keyboard. He begins by playing the upbeat piece that he had learned from his granddad a long time ago. It’s fast-paced and Louis can’t help but smile while he plays it because it reminds him of home, of his family and their faces. His sisters show up first, then Cherrie, his grandparents and his mum and dad. All the foxes flash by in his mind, along with Hex, who is currently sitting beside him, purring contentedly, tail hanging over the edge of the seat and swinging in tune to the music as it slows down and transitions into the song he and Lottie had composed themselves. It’s slower and more emotional. It has the slightly darker tones that are meant to be played by Louis and then the lighter ones that Lottie is supposed to follow up with. Hex curls up in his lap and flexes his paws over Louis’ knees. This is part of their game. Or Hex’s more than Louis’ really. Every time Louis is to mess up on a note, Hex will dig his claws into the thin skin of his knees. It was Louis’ way of learning when he was younger.

   He smirks when Hex glances up at him, waiting for him to make his mistake. The thing is, with these songs being the only ones Louis knows, he’s practiced them a lot, which means he rarely ever makes mistakes. Louis’ ears flick along with the music, fluttering at the lighter bits of the pieces. The music transitions into the song that Louis knows the best; his mum’s lullaby. She used to sing a lot when he was younger, but over time she stopped and only sang on rare occasions to his sisters. Louis continues playing and singing along to it and he’s focusing now, so he barely pays attention to his surroundings but when the sound of the door creaking loudly reaches his ears, he jumps and accidentally smashes his hands down on the keys while hastily turning around. Hex grumbles and digs his claws into Louis’ knees.

   “Shit,” The boy curses at the sting and his eyes widen in panic when they reach the doorway. Harry is leaning against the frame, lips parted. His hair is swept up and to the side into one his regular quiffs and his torso is swallowed up by a big, plaid, button-down shirt and he has his worn-out black jeans on. Louis scrambles up from the seat, making Hex let out a disgruntled noise, and sets the fallboard down over the keys. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to be here.” _Fuck, what happened to my “I’m a prince and can’t be contained” thing?_ Louis thinks, but meeting Harry’s eyes and seeing his frown and the way he crosses his arms when he moves to get further inside the room is terrifying so he bows his head. _Shit, this is it. I’m gonna be locked up in his basement for the rest of my life. Dammit._   

   “What were you playing?”

   Louis’ head flies up and he gazes in surprise as Harry raises his eyebrows, actually looking interested, which is a change from his usually grumpy face. He sputters for a second and tries to ignore the sting of his knees from Hex’s scratching. Speaking of the little devil, the Companion has spotted Jaz at Harry’s feet and dashes to meet her. Louis almost rolls his eyes, but clasps his hands in front of him instead.

   “Uh,” He hesitates. He knows that family is bit of a touchy subject for Harry, especially when it comes to mothers, but he continues, quietly. “It’s a song my mother used to sing for me.” He instantly regrets ever thinking about saying anything because Harry visibly tenses at the word “mother” and his arms clench. He schools his expression rather impressively quickly, though.

   “Okay,” Harry says and it is obvious he is straining to keep his voice neutral. “You’re good.”

   And wow, Louis didn’t expect him to say that. An actual compliment from the prince himself. Now, that’s impressive.

   Harry bites on his lip and drops his gaze to the floor. He clears his throat and swivels on his heel towards the door. He freezes halfway, though and his shoulders heave like he’s taking a deep breath. He then turns back around and faces Louis again, who is looking at him with his eyebrows nearly up at his hairline. “Would you like to join me for dinner?”

   The world seems to fall away for Louis and the silence is so overwhelming, you’d be able to hear crickets. Eventually, he swallows and nods. “Yeah, that-that’d be…uhm”— _wow, fucking eloquent you are today_ —“that would be great.”

   “Alright. I’ll have Corden come get you when it’s ready.”

   Louis nods. Harry reciprocates the motion and spins on his heel once again and leaves the room swiftly, leaving the other boy frozen in place, wondering what the fuck just happened.

***

What Louis had just witnessed with Harry is enough to leave him in shock for a while. He stood for a moment, just frozen in place, not daring to move an inch, fearing this might be a dream and he might wake up if he makes a sudden move. Then, Hex grumbles, head butting at the door and tail fluttering. Louis casts his eyes skyward because of course, his Companion had to develop a crush on Harry’s.

   He makes his way over to the door and picks Hex up, letting him crawl over his collarbone into his familiar dip. Louis opens the door and hesitantly sticks his head out, twisting it in both directions before fully stepping out and hurrying to his room.

   He closes the door shut behind him and falls back on his bed. He feels like laughing and crying simultaneously. Harry just invited him to dinner. And yes, they are married now and whatnot, but still, the only dinner they had ever attended together had been the one at their reception and that hadn’t been the brightest of occasions. He thinks back to Harry’s fingers pressing insistently hard into his side and the shadows, caused by the Night Flowers, underneath his eyes. He remembers the strict looks on his parents’ faces and the inquiring, eager ones of their guests.

   Hex crawls onto his stomach and slumps over him. Louis lets out a huff and smiles. He pats his Companion’s fur gently, letting it fall between his fingers. The fox stares at him and makes a low noise in the back of his throat, tossing with his head towards his wardrobe. Louis blinks and remembers, shit, dinner.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go> fifth chapter woooo ^^

Louis is a mess.

   He can’t figure out if Harry wants this to be casual or if this is supposed to be some fancy kind of thing. He stands, newly showered and extremely frustrated, in front of his closet, torn between items of clothing. He casts a helpless look at Hex, who glares at him, unimpressed and turns over so Louis is faced with his backside. Oh, such a lovely Companion he has.

   He wishes he had Cherrie here now, so she could help him. He chews on his lip, twisting the leather bracelet, which he almost never takes off. He cocks his hip to the side and frowns at his clothes. He holds out a dark blue shirt and tie, but places the tie back in the wardrobe, thinking that might be too fancy. He decides on that shirt, though, which has black edging on the collar, along with a pair of black jeans. That might do it. Right?

   Fuck, why is he even nervous? It’s just a dinner, with his archenemy no less. Louis huffs, exasperated and places the clothes on the bed, walks to his dresser and pulls a pair of briefs from the drawer. He gets dressed quickly and finishes it all off with his signature fringe, using one of Cherrie’s favorite hair products, the vanilla oil. It makes his hair softer and shinier. He wishes he could wear one of his flower crowns, but he hasn’t had access to flowers for weeks now and it’s hard to occupy his hands with anything else. He figures the piano might be a good way to spend his time, maybe add a few more songs to his repertoire, but that depends on Harry, he supposes. The boy might forbid him from ever going in there again. He had seemed to be okay with it, though, but Louis can rarely predict what the Redrock prince does.

   Louis sits on his bed for a while, running a brush through Hex’s fur, the fox purring, closing his eyes and practically throwing himself into it. The prince has rolled his sleeves up so his Foxfire marks are visible; a circle of swirling lines and intricate patterns, lined with small licks of flames. He examines his ring, his wedding ring, and sighs. It really is beautiful and Louis would be proud to wear it, if it didn’t bear the meaning of an unhappy marriage. He sometimes wonders why Harry’s father would let him marry a boy. Neither of them can get pregnant so, no heir to the throne. Will they have a surrogate, in that case, if their marriage even gets that far? Will Harry just go knock up some random girl then pay her off to keep the kid?

   Thoughts keep tumbling through Louis’ head as he brushes Hex’s fur. He’s pretty sure he’s full-on glaring at the wall, distracted, until a sharp knock comes at the door and he jerks. Hex rolls in his lap, pawing at his stomach to get him to move. Louis gets up to open the door, Hex trotting up beside him, and reveals Mr. Corden, who he calls James now.

   “Dinner is ready, sir,” The man says and Louis picks Hex up to set on his shoulder.

   “I’ve told you to call me Louis. Like I get to call you James,” He says and follows him down the hall. The man shrugs, a small smile on his face.

   “It’s not quite the same, though. I work for you. You’re my superior,” He says, hands folded in front of him and his posture is straight and Louis supposes it’s because he is on actual duty now and they are about to see Harry.

   The prince frowns, twitching his head to the side when Hex’s tail almost flicks him in the face. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t treat me like it though. I mean, you’ve kind of been the closest thing I’ve had to a friend here.”

   “’Kind of’?” James holds a hand to his chest and blinks at Louis. “That might be the kindest thing anyone’s ever said to me. Cheers.”

   Louis laughs and it makes his shoulders shake and curve so Hex grumbles in his ear and nuzzles his neck. “You know what I mean, mate. I’m not exactly the best with words.”

   “On the contrary, I find you quite eloquent,” James says, clasping his hands behind his back. “You’re no worse off than Mr. Redrock, at least.”

   Louis raises his eyebrows at him and the man grins. “He used to stutter through half his sentences when he was a kid. It’s gone now, though.”

   Louis tilts his head. “How long have you been here?”

   James looks up at the ceiling, blowing out his breath. “His parents hired me when he was about four, I think. He was a very vibrant child back then. He has his moments now too, I suppose, but not often. He—I shouldn’t talk about this. It’s not my place to tell. He lets me get away with a lot, but I reckon this wouldn’t go over well with him.”

   Louis nods in understanding, ducking his chin and smiles when Hex nips at his ear. After stepping down the big staircase that ties the two wings together, Louis feels his palms start to slick up with sweat. He tugs nervously at his ears, thumbing over the softness of them. Harry had seemed…not kind, per say, but definitely more pleasant than previous times. Who knows what he’ll be like now. Louis swallows hard and reaches to bring Hex down into his arms, burying his hands in his fur. The fox hangs in his arms like a ragdoll, paws up in the air and head lolling backward. Louis sometimes thinks he’s a poor excuse for a fox, who are supposed to be quick on their feet, agile and smart and the epitome of stealth really, but Hex couldn’t be more opposite. Yet, Louis can’t have a better Companion.

   James sets his hands on the doors to the dining room and when he opens them, Louis releases a breath he wasn’t aware of holding.

   Louis has been here a few times, but he chooses to eat down in the kitchen now, with the very nice cook Karen, who actually offers proper conversation, other than Harry who runs off at the first chance he gets. Not that Louis is bitter. No, no. The first two days, he had eaten alone in the dining room and that just didn’t sit right with him. Louis prefers bustling noise and chaos; he was brought up in it, with four sisters and a family of foxes running around.

   The dining room is gorgeous. From the high ceiling, there hangs a chandelier, its crystal poires and drops sparkling from the low light and breaking it off into prisms. Tapestries highlighted in gold, black and red hang from the walls, adding to the regal look of the chandelier. The table is long and oval-shaped, made out of a dark wood that glistens. It is surrounded by neatly carved chairs in the same wooden material, the seats covered in golden fabric. In one of those seats, sits Harry.

   His side is turned towards them, hair curled up on his forehead. His jawline is prominent where it is cradled by his cupped palm and his cheek dimples as he smiles down at Jaz, who is lying on the table in front of him, paws stretched up, swatting at Harry’s fingers that dangle above her belly. The red panda turns her face towards the newcomers and she lets out a squawk, jumping up and placing her paws against Harry’s clavicle. The boy catches sight of them at the doors and he immediately stands from his seat, smoothing a hand down his front and his back goes stiff. Louis hates how good he looks.

   Harry is dressed fully in black; shirt buttoned up to his throat, jeans that cling to his legs and shoes that look like they have a faint sheen of glitter to them, but Louis doesn’t let his gaze linger, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. Harry’s face is emotionless, as all other times they’ve been in the same room together. His gaze wavers from Louis to the floor and then to the table.

   “I’ll go get the food from Karen,” James says, nodding his head at both boys before walking to the door that leads down into the kitchen. It leaves the two princes in complete silence. Louis won’t say that it’s awkward per say, but it is tense and thick and the only real sound is the two Companions rolling over each other on the floor.

   “Hi,” Louis begins, hating the silence. He wants noise. He’s used to it. Hex rolls onto his back on the floor and wiggles around, waving his paws in Jaz’s face. Louis closes his eyes, shaking his head at his Companion.

   “Good evening,” Harry answers stiffly and Louis feels like stepping up and ripping his curls out one by one from how frustrated he makes him. They are fucking _married_ , but Harry is handling this like they are business partners at some shitty company. Although, he supposes that is kind of exactly what this is. This is a business deal that Harry and Louis are the two unlucky sides of. Louis represses a sigh. He closes in on the table and steps around the two Companions wrestling.

   The table has been set up for two people, facing each other. The edges of the plates are patterned with the Redrock symbols and Louis admits they are pretty but he still raises his eyebrows at Harry, who runs his knuckles against the top of the table cloth.

   “Yeah, we haven’t gotten any other plates so…” Harry trails off, shifting on the spot and Louis twists his mouth to the side.

   “It’s fine,” He says. “I’ll squint.”

   It shocks a surprised laugh out of Harry and the two stand there looking at each other for a while before breaking the gaze. Harry picks up a knife and angles it so it reflects the light from the chandelier. A small spot of white light appears on the floor and Hex lets out a grumbled growl, before rearing up and pouncing on it. He is clumsy though so instead of holding his position, he tumbles to the side onto his back and waves his paws in the air as if in surrender. Louis sighs deeply. Harry just chuckles though, dropping the knife and clears his throat, gesturing for Louis to sit down. Louis complies, sitting down in the plush seat of the chair. Hex twines his tail around one of the legs of it and his ears point up as he blinks at Louis, who reaches down to pet his head. The Foxfire prince hears a thud on the table-top and looks up to find Jaz, perched in front of him, sniffing at his fringe.

   “Holy—“

   Jaz squawks in his face and head-butts his cheek. Her fur is fluffy and soft and shifts in colour, from reddish-brown to white, along her body. She sticks her tongue out and lolls her head from side to side. It’s incredibly endearing and Louis smiles, but then the red panda takes another step forward and his gaze drops to her paws. His jaw almost drops.

   “Wow, you have…claws,” Louis says, wide-eyed as he hesitantly runs his finger over the curved freaking _talons_ clutching the edge of the table. They click against the wood when she shifts closer and Louis thumbs at her ears as he often does with his own. She purrs, leaning into it.

   “She likes you,” Harry speaks up, almost sounding surprised. Louis chuckles.

   “Yeah, maybe she thinks of me as one of her own,” he says when she reaches for his fluffy ears, holding them between her paws, now with her claws retracted, and nibbles at them playfully.

   “Uh, Jaz...” Harry starts, disapprovingly, but Louis holds a hand up.

   “It’s fine.” But then, Hex jumps up onto his lap, pawing at his stomach, muzzle twitching and Louis wants to laugh, because his Companion is jealous. The fox jumps up into his spot on Louis’ shoulder and nuzzles in, yipping in his ear. He doesn’t growl at Jaz, but he nudges her head with his, whining. Catching a glimpse over Jaz’s body and bushy tail, Louis sees Harry’s face and his own kind of freezes in place.

   Harry’s eyes are soft and his lips quirk up into a gentle smile, cheeks dimpling again, but once his gaze meets Louis’, it all seems to vanish. The younger boy whistles and calls out for his Companion. Jaz whips her head back to her owner and huffs, trotting back to him. Hex stays where he is, rubbing his cold nose into Louis’ hair.

   “I—“ Louis starts, but then the doors to the kitchen burst open and James comes bustling in, a tray balanced on each palm, full of bowls, some with steaming food, some not, and a bottle of wine. The man sets it all down on the table and Louis plans on praising his balance skills later. But then, the prince kind of zones out on what he is saying when he sees Harry pet his Companion gently, running his long fingers through her fur, head tilted up so he can look at James while he’s speaking and Louis can see the sharp angle of his jawline and the flutter of his eyelashes and the quirk of his bow-shaped lips and— _dammit Louis_. He looks down at his plate and sees it has been taken from its place and is being loaded onto with food by James. The man smiles at him and sets it back down in front of him.

   “Here you go, Louis,” James says.

   “Thanks James,” the Foxfire prince says and lets Hex jump out of his arms. The smell of the food wafts up and Louis hadn’t realized how hungry he is as his stomach growls. “Tell Karen it looks great, alright?”  

   “Will do,” the older man says and grabs two bowls from one tray to set down on the floor. Jaz and Hex both race toward them, eagerly gulfing down whatever’s in there. Louis returns his smile as he leaves the room after a quick bow.

   “So, first-name basis, huh?” Harry says suddenly, flicking a napkin down into his lap, and Louis’ eyebrows fly up.

   “Yeah,” He answers, jaw clenching. “Or am I forbidden from that as well?” His tone is bitter and how can it not be? He’s been stuck inside this boy’s castle for two weeks now and is close to driving himself insane. James and Karen and a few other of the staff are the only ones to actually keep him company and even though they all are lovely, it is kind of pissing him off. He is a prince of the Foxfire kingdom, second in the royal ranks and he is highly looked up to in society. He shouldn’t be cooped up in a stupidly large castle when the least he could do is go outside and maybe make some peace with the people of Redrock Mountains.

   “I am not _forbidding_ you from doing anything,” Harry snaps and Louis sighs. Wow. It took them all of—what, ten minutes?—to be at each other’s throats. This must be a fucking record.

   “Yeah, you kind of are,” Louis scoffs. “You won’t let me take a step out of the first and half of the second floor. You never take me to any of your meetings or public outings, where we could actually do some publicity work—you know, actually make people think we are a couple like we are supposed to. I haven’t been outside for two weeks. I am a prince of _nature_. Being outside is my thing. And now, I’m not allowed to socialize with the staff. Give me a break.”

   Harry’s hands are tense where they are clutching the knife and fork. After a while and some really intense glaring that is making Louis’ heart pound in his chest, he relaxes and seems to breathe for the first time in minutes. “You’re right.”

   And—what?

   “I am?” Louis asks and then, catches himself. “Of course I am.”

   Harry’s lips twitch for a moment, but it might have just been Louis’ imagination. “We should be out, showing our relationship off. I mean, that is what this is all about, I suppose. Next time. Now, eat.”

   Louis’ jaw feels like it’s gonna drop to the floor, but he keeps a straight face, ignoring the happy giggle that is threatening to burst out. Louis Foxfire does not giggle. Hell no. Pfft.

   Unsurprisingly, they eat mostly in silence. Louis longs to break it, absolutely hating it from the second it descends on them, but Harry would probably be against that. He hears their Companions playfully growling underneath the table and he feels soft fur brush against his bare ankles. The food is delicious and Louis will definitely pay his compliments to Karen later. He sneaks glances at Harry sometimes, who has his gaze stuck to his plate as if he’s super-glued it there, and he can’t help but admit that, yeah, Harry is really fit. He hates thinking it, but I mean it doesn’t mean there is anything there but dislike for him.

   He opens his mouth to say something, finally done with suffering through the silence, but of course that is the time when James decides to come back into the dining room. Of fucking course.

   “Yes?” Harry asks, jaw working as he finishes chewing his mouthful.

   “Sir, the Greytree pack has invited you to dinner,” James says, hands folded in front of himself, posture straight.

Harry sighs and tugs at his collar. “Alright. I haven’t seen Niall in a while. Will you watch over Louis, then?” The boy in question makes a noise of disapproval, frowning heavily. Harry realizes and is about to say something, but James interrupts.

   “Actually, sir Greytree requested you bring him.”

   “Alright,” Harry says again and he doesn’t look shocked, really. He turns to Louis. “Well, you wanted your outing. Here it is. A meeting with the Greytrees won’t stay quiet for long. Will Gemma be there?”

   “Yes,” James answers. “She has received an invite as well.”

   “Good, thank you, J,” Harry says, looking relieved, dismissing him and he leaves without saying anything else. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

   Louis is pretty sure he looks all kinds of offended right now. “Of course. I wasn’t raised by wolves.”

   “Well, my friend Niall was. Literally. The Greytree pack might not be the highest in ranks because of their poor table manners, but everybody loves them anyway. They are very popular. I doubt we’ll be the only ones at the dinner.”

   Louis swallows. Wolves. _Fantastic._


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is ^^ chapter six. I want to give all of my readers a massive hug for staying with the story and for commenting and leaving kudos. it means a lot really

Louis tosses and turns in bed, sheets getting tangled up in his legs. He tries to kick them off, the heat almost turning unbearable. His skin is slick with sweat and he feels like his insides are burning up.

   Okay, maybe he is exaggerating, but this is definitely one of the hottest nights he’s ever spent at the Redrock castle. Hex is snoring next to him, hogging the majority of the pillow. Louis lets out a loud groan, hearing his Companion grumble in response, he wrestles his way out of the bed, cursing when the sheets fall to the floor. He stumbles over to the window, forcing it open and almost sobbing with relief when the cooler air hits him in the face.

   He rests his elbows on the sill and lets his head falls into his hands, sighing heavily. He thinks back to dinner with Harry and it hadn’t been awkward; it’s never awkward, but it had been tense and Harry had looked like he wanted to say something several times, but shut his mouth the second it opened. Louis had been tempted to just ask what the hell he had wanted to get out, but arguments aren’t really a dinner-table favourite. At the end of dinner, Harry had told him to wear a suit to the Greytrees—“a pair of actual dress shoes would be nice, unlike those things”—while looking at his Vans with a raised eyebrow and yeah, Louis was so close to punching that flawless jawline.

   Now, he peeks out the window and sees the courtyard, the pebbled walk and the top of the arced entrance. He would’ve preferred to have a room facing the back so he can see the ocean, but this view isn’t too shabby, either. It’s the perfect setting for the sunrise. Now, the sky is a blackish blue and stars dot it like paint splatters on a canvas, but in the mornings it’s a gorgeous dusting of pink, yellow and orange. But Louis sometimes wonders what the sunsets look like on the other side.

\--

A knock comes at the door. “Louis. Sir? Louis?”

   The boy groans and rolls over in his bed. He fights the urge to press the pillow against his face and flings himself loose of the sheets, dragging himself over the door. Halfway, he realizes that he only has boxers on and scrambles for the robe draped over a chair.

   “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Louis shouts and flicks the lock over, swearing because he had stubbed his toe coming over here, and throws the door open to reveal James, who has his eyebrow raised quizzically.

   “Are you alright?” The man asks. “I heard a lot of cursing. Not very prince-like of you.” James’ lips are quirked to the side and Louis is so close to smacking him.

   “I’m fine,” Louis grits out, folding his leg up to cup his throbbing toe. He pouts when it twinges and tries to wiggle it around.

   James still has that godforsaken lilt to his smile. “I can get some ice for you.”

   “Shut it,” The prince grumbles. “Did you need anything?”

   Realization seems to dawn on the older man’s face as he snaps his fingers. “Yes, right. I was getting to that. Sir Greytree informed us that you will be staying one night at his castle, so you will be required to pack a few things.”

   “We’ll be staying? Do I need to pack anything special?”

   “I don’t think so,” James says, but then he adds, “Well, it’s up in the mountains and Sir Greytree is the hiking type, so I’d recommend a pair of longer trousers or something, a pair of boots if you have any. If not, then I’m sure he has some at his place that you can borrow.”

   Louis fiddles with the sash of his robe. “I’ll see what I can find.”

\--

Louis is lost without Cherrie.

   She used to do his hair and sometimes, when it was required, makeup. Now, the prince just stands in front of the mirror, in his robe, wondering what the hell he should do with the mess atop his head. He covers his face and rubs his cheeks, making them red while groaning out. He runs his fingers through his fringe, testing out different variations of styles. It’s gotten rather long now and if it were wet, it’d be hanging in his face. He sighs, settling on making it into his signature messy fringe, first pulling through it with Cherrie’s favorite oil, vanilla scented. He would’ve wanted to have a flower crown but since the access to flowers is a bit limited, Louis can’t make one.

   Hex jumps up onto the desk, tail waving in the air. Louis sighs at him and the fox yips, bouncing on his front paws.

   “What are you so excited about?” Louis asks him, frowning. Hex throws his head to the side and Louis gives him a look, rolling his eyes. “If it’s because you’re gonna see Jaz in her finest bowtie, I will leave you with the Greytrees. You know how they feel about foxes.”

   Hex grumbles and drops to the floor. Louis scoffs and waltzes over to the chair his suit is draped over. James is set to come get him in just about ten minutes so he better get a move on. The suit is one of his finest; it is a light blue blazer that sits perfectly on his shoulders, along with the same-coloured, not-completely-fitted-to-his-legs-but-definitely-showing-some-curve slacks. Beneath the blazer, he settles on a crisp white shirt that he buttons all the way up to his throat and the white colour contrasts with his tan. And maybe Louis curses Harry when he puts on his dress shoes, but that isn’t really of any importance.

   While waiting for James, Louis sits at his desk, legs propped up on the drawer that he opened for the sole purpose of having it as an improvised foot stool. Hex lies on the wooden table-top, curled up, ears twitching now and then. Louis reaches to pet his head and then sees the glimmer on his ring finger. His wedding ring. The tiny gems embedded in the metal reflect the light and they glint. Louis kind of resents the wedding people for picking out such lovely rings.

   James knocks at the door only a few minutes later and opens it, sticking his head through the crack. “All set?”

   Louis scratches the side of his nose as he swiftly picks Hex up with one arm and his packed bag with the other. “Yeah. I found a pair of sweats, but I didn’t really think I’d be hiking in mountains here, to be honest.”

   James smiles and nods, tucking his hands into his waistcoat. “I guessed so and asked Sir Redrock to pack an extra hoodie of his. He doesn’t mind…I’m sure.”

   Louis gives him an unimpressed look as he hitches his bag up higher on his shoulder.

   “Oh let me take that,” James says, taking it off of Louis’ hands and brushes at his arm. He continues in a fake posh voice, “Wouldn’t want to crinkle your fine suit.”

   “Sod off, Corden,” Louis retorts. “Need I remind you that I could go down to Mr. Whitehall this very second and tell him that your middle name is Kimberley?”

   James pales. “No, he’ll never let me live that down.”

   A wicked grin passes over the prince’s face as he quirks an eyebrow at him. The pair walk down the hallway to the stairs, a familiar route now, with Hex curled up in Louis’ arms. Louis frets seeing Harry, not just because he doesn’t like the silence when they are together, but because he hates the fact that he can’t not admit that he is kind of really freaking bloody good-looking and it’s not fair.

   And it’s definitely not fair how at the moment, Harry is at the bottom of the stairs, crouching down and patting the floor, making Jaz roll over and jump and flip and why can’t Hex do that kind of stuff? All he does is flop around and tumble over. He’d probably sprain something if he tried all that. Louis pets his Companion’s head and the fox mewls, stretching out.

   The noise seems to alert Harry of their presence and the boy immediately stands up straight, body tense and Louis wants to yell at him. Okay, yeah, he might hold some dislike for the Redrock prince himself, but can’t the guy just act happy to see him for once?

   “Good morning,” Harry greets them and Louis pretends not to catch the way the boy’s eyes travel down his body. James sets the bag down next to Harry’s, speaking to the servants who pick them up and take them to the carriage. Jaz comes up to rub against Louis’ leg, gazing up at where Hex is sitting and squawking. Louis grins and lets Hex drop to his paws on the floor.

   “Yeah, good morning,” Louis replies and peers at the other boy and his mind just kind of freezes because the boy has one hand tucked into the front pocket of his black jeans, curls falling down over his forehead as he gazes down at the two Companions on the floor. His shoulders are framed by a black blazer and he wears a blue and white, heart-shaped patterned shirt underneath. The hand that isn’t tucked into Harry’s jeans hangs by his side and Louis can see their wedding ring on it. Louis looks down at his own and wills his gaze to stay there so he won’t have to look at Harry’s face.

   “Sir?” A servant comes up to the princes and holds out a box. “The breakfast you requested.” The young boy hands it to Harry, who nods, slipping a gold coin over his fingers and flicks it up in the air for the boy to catch.

   “Thank you,” The Redrock prince says with an easy smile and tucks the box under his arm. “We should be going now.”

   James escorts the two out onto the front pebbled road where the carriage awaits and when Louis sets eyes on it, his eyebrows fly up. The traditional Redrock symbol that had previously been printed on the side is now replaced with a simple black and yellow pattern and the coachman isn’t wearing the original black and red outfit anymore, but instead he matches the colours of the carriage.

   Louis looks to Harry, who has a small smile on his face. The taller prince shrugs and his lips tighten. “You know, so—so you don’t have to squint.”

   And Louis’ jaw just might drop a little but he clenches it together quickly, turning back to the carriage in a daze. He murmurs a quiet, “thank you”, and makes his way over to where James is standing, hands folded in front of him, with a cheeky grin on his face. Louis frowns at him and lowers his voice, so Harry can’t hear him. “You knew, didn’t you? That he did this.”

   “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” but the man winks at him and Louis playfully growls under his breath. James holds out his hand. “Need help getting in?”

   Louis gives him a death glare and sticks his tongue out. “I can get up fine enough myself, thank you very much.” The prince sets a finger to James’ wrist and pushes it away, while the valet grins and folds the hand behind his back. Louis steps up into the carriage, gazing into the corner to see Hex and Jaz sitting side by side, tails curling around each other’s and he twists his mouth to the side, his insides feeling like they’re curling up. He takes a seat and as Harry is climbing in, he peers out the window at James.

   “Uh, I didn’t get a chance to get ahold of Karen and Jack before they went to work. Tell them I said bye, okay?”

   The valet smiles and nods, holding his fist out for Louis to bump his against. The prince complies and then James signals for the coachman to start. As the carriage jolts forward, Louis turns back to face Harry, who clearly had been watching the two interact with an expression that Louis can’t pinpoint.

   After a moment of silence, Harry sighs, stretching his legs out so his feet touch the corner of the seat. It really is ridiculous how long his legs are—really ridiculously distracting. So distracting that Louis almost misses the boy’s next comment.

   “Didn’t know you had gotten so close.”

   Louis wants to roll his eyes so badly now. “Yeah, so? He’s my friend. Pretty much my only one, at the moment.”

   Harry scoffs. “Oh really? What about ‘Karen’ and ‘Jack’?” He sinks down in his seat and crosses his arms. His gaze lifts to Louis’ and the Foxfire prince chooses to focus on one stray curl that sticks out over his ear rather than the intensity of his eyes.

   “Oh, we’re back to that, huh?” Louis sighs and watches as Hex bites on Jaz’s ear next to Harry, who opens his mouth to say something, the now familiar twist of his lip alerting to the immediate change in mood, but Louis interrupts him. “Look, I get it. You’re dead-set on topping the record of how long it takes for us to get in an argument, but don’t you think we should be practicing on how not to? Fight, that is.”

   Harry shrugs. “I believe on learning on the job.”

   “I’m serious,” Louis says. “We need to practice this kind of thing.” He glares at the other boy as he reaches for the box on the floor, cracking the lid open, clearly ignoring every word Louis is saying as he digs around inside. Harry tosses a few objects at him, which he catches with a fumble. It turns out to be two wrapped sandwiches and a canteen of juice.

   “Relax,” Harry says, peeling the wrap away from the sandwich and taking a big bite. “We’ll figure it out. Now, you haven’t had breakfast yet. So, eat.”

   Louis grumbles low in his chest and practically rips the wrap off the bread. The journey to the Greytree castle continues on and Louis’ urge to throw his juice canteen at Harry’s head grows every second.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update!!  
> ooh! And I'm thinking of adding smut to this, but I'm not quite sure yet. What do you think? It won't be really detailed, though, but it will have a part.

_Holy fuck._

   Those are the only words that come to Louis’ mind when they arrive at the Greytree estate.

   The place is—in lack of another word—wicked. As the carriage rolls into the courtyard, Louis’ eyes practically take up half his face when he looks at the magnificent castle. It is made of dark wood, which is rare for a royal’s home, but it is complimented by the stark green forest surrounding it. The building is in the shape of a square, with large windows and a high structure. Leading up to the house is a paved stone walk and as Louis steps out onto it, he sees that the stones have been placed in rosette patterns. Hanging both above and beside the house are cabins, like smaller versions of the house itself. They look like those tree houses that kids build, but these are more advanced and some are lit up inside with light.

   Louis is certain he looks like a fish, what with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. He feels Hex brush up against his leg, or maybe it’s Jaz, but he isn’t really paying any attention.

   “Ey,” Harry says, coming up beside him and tapping a finger to Louis’ chin, lifting it and Louis almost jerks back but then he realizes that this is probably the only time Harry has ever touched him voluntarily. “The Greytrees might not have the best manners themselves, but fish-mouthing at them most likely isn’t the way to go.”

   Louis frowns at him, just shy of pouting. He has a retort at the tip of his tongue but then, the front doors to the house burst open and all he can see is a blur rushing at them. It crashes into Harry and Louis probably looks scandalized, but still doesn’t move to help as Harry is knocked to ground. As the two forms wrestle on the stone pavement, Louis realizes that the blur is Niall Greytree, beta prince of the Greytree lands.

   “Yeah, mate, I’ve missed you too, but you’re killing my back,” Louis hears Harry say and the two break away. Niall jumps up onto his feet, grin wide and eyes bright. He, like them, is dressed formally, in a grey suit with a moss green tie, bringing together the signature Greytree colours. He turns to Louis, who instinctively reaches up to tug at his ears, rubbing the fluff between his thumb and index finger.

   “Hi,” The boy says, reaching out and pulling Louis into a hug. It is unexpected and Louis lets out a little huff in response, hands coming up hesitantly to embrace him back. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re the family with a lot of foxes, right?”

   Louis’ eyes widen to the point where they might pop out of his head and he moves by instinct to obscure Hex from Niall’s sight. He’s heard of the wolves’ appetite and he’s not risking anything. But Niall only laughs, crouching down and Jaz hops up onto his thigh, nuzzling into his neck like they’ve met a hundred times before.

   “Relax, little cub, I’m not going to hurt you,” The blonde boy says and Louis doesn’t know if he should be insulted that Niall called him “cub”. Servants starts to move around them, grabbing luggage from the carriage and taking it into the house. “So, you’re the couple no one can shut up about?”

   Louis’ head jerks away from the people lugging bags to Niall’s face and then, he remembers, _shit, right, we’re a couple now_.

   “Yeah,” Harry chuckles and nods, casually waltzing over to Louis and holding his hand out. His back is to Niall so the boy can’t see Louis’ hesitant eyes, but after only a few seconds, the Foxfire prince reaches out and laces his fingers with his husband’s. God, that  sounds so foreign to him, still. _Husband_. “So, how’s Greg? Heard the news about the baby boy.”

   Niall brightens further, if possible and now it kind of looks like he wants to lick Harry’s face from happiness. “Yeah, his name’s Theo. I swear he’s the prettiest baby you’ve ever seen. Greg and Denise are ecstatic about it and are showing him off like a trophy. They’re inside.”

   “Well, let’s go then,” Harry says and then whistles for Jaz, who rubs up against their legs and trots ahead, Hex close on her tail. Why, of all animals out in the woods, did Hex have to get completely infatuated with this particular one? Louis sighs, but plays it off as a tired one when Niall glances over, and tucks himself closer into Harry’s side. Harry’s body tenses, but what else is fucking new?

   “Who else is here?” Louis asks, feeling the need to speak up, and also just plain curious. He doubts it, but maybe his family has been invited. He hears the sound of their carriage rolling away behind them and thinks, _this is it, no going back_.

   Niall leads them into the house, hands tucked into his trousers pockets and Louis marvels at how open it is inside. The hallway is wide and the lights are embedded in the ceiling and it sort of makes it look like the night sky.

   “So far, Gems, Greg and Denise with little Theo,” Niall says and continues down the hall to a set of double doors, decorated with rich green and a contrast of gold. Two men stand beside them and reach for the doorknobs when they catch sight of the royals coming at them.

   “My sister is here already?” Harry asks, a hint of hope in his voice. His hand tightens around Louis’ and if it wasn’t Harry, whose long fingers wrap fully around Louis’, whose palm encompasses the full width of his and whose tight hold sends tingles up his arm and— _no, Louis, no, no, shame, shame, shame, don’t go there._ Anyway, what was he saying? Right, if it wasn’t Harry, then Louis would feel almost giddy. But, no, no it’s Harry so—pfft. No giddiness there. _Oh shut up_. Louis’ inner monologue is running wild; he barely catches what Niall’s answer is.

   “Yeah, she arrived a while ago. She hasn’t left Theo’s side all night.”

   Harry laughs. “I can imagine. How about Zayn?” _Zayn. The Snowdusk prince. Fuck._

   “Late, as always,” Niall says, and leads the way into the dining room. It’s not as big and fancy as Harry’s, but it definitely holds the right amount of charm.

   “I’m not surprised,” The Redrock prince answers and, having dropped Louis’ hand, shoves his own in his front pockets. Louis feels lost, while simultaneously hating the fact that not having his hand held anymore makes him feel slightly empty. He instead swoops Hex up, just to occupy his hands.

   “Mhm, I heard he was bringing one of his friends as well. Some ‘Dan’ bloke.”

   Harry visibly tenses and his eyes fly up to meet Niall’s. “Danny? Seriously? He’s bringing Danny?”

   “Yeah, what’s the problem with—oh, right,” the blonde boy says but then his face slackens in realization. Louis couldn’t be more confused. Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.

   Niall frowns and takes a step towards the other prince. “Sorry, mate, I didn’t realize. Can you handle it?”

   Harry opens his mouth to answer, lines creasing between his eyebrows, but then the doors to the dining room are shoved open and chattering voice fill the room. “Guess I don’t have much of a choice.”

   “Little brother!” comes a female voice and Louis turns to catch sight of a girl, with a baby boy in her arms, her hair multi-coloured and swept up into a bun, dressed in a black dress with a red blazer coat over it. She is smiling and she slips the baby into the arms of another woman, who has a man’s arm around her waist. He assumes the couple is Greg and Denise and the baby is little Theo and from the way the girl hugs Harry tightly, she’s Gemma.

   “How are you?” She asks and Harry buries his face further in her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her fully. He murmurs something to her and she hums. Louis wishes he could hear what they are saying, but he is suddenly overcome with two people smiling at him hugely.

   “Hi,” Greg says and yeah, he is so Niall’s brother. They have the same easygoing smile and bright eyes. “You must be Louis.”

   “Yeah, the one and only,” Louis responds, almost in a daze at first, but then with a nod and smile at the end. “Greg, right? And Denise.” Louis lowers his gaze to the little boy and he’s always had an affinity for kids, having had four sisters clinging to his legs all the time, so a part of him fangirls on the inside when he sees wide blue eyes and apple cheeks and a tuft of light hair atop a small boy’s head. “And this is Theo?”

   “Yes, our little one,” Denise’s smile is brilliant and she and Greg look so happy. They seem like really nice people and Louis thinks this dinner might not actually be so bad.

   Then, the wolves come in.

   Louis hears the large paws hit the ground before he actually sees them and his heart lodges in his throat. Hex swats at his legs, fur raising on his back and Louis picks him up quickly, holding him tight.

   Several shapes bound around the guests, and one nears Louis, tilting its head to the side and sniffing up towards his waist, eyes trained on Hex, who leaps further up onto Louis’ shoulder, yipping down at the large animal. The wolf snarls, showing its teeth and dips its front to the floor. Louis feels like he might have a heart attack right then and there, but then Niall calls out and he wants to laugh.

   “Buttercup! Be nice.”

   _Buttercup? Really?_

   And immediately, responding to its owner’s call, the wolf lifts its head back up and its eyes suddenly appear a lot friendlier than before. The wolf buts its muzzle against Louis’ hand and after a few seconds of contemplating life, the prince reaches out and runs the backs of his knuckles between its ears. In response, the wolf lolls its tongue out to the side and wags its tail. Hex mewls confusedly, probably wondering why his owner is cuddling up to his enemy.

   Greg whistles and a grey and white wolf races to him. “They won’t attack your Companion, Louis, don’t worry. We’ve trained them well, haven’t we, Tala?” He ends the sentence with a cooing voice, bending down and grabbing at the wolf with his arms, petting at her and rubbing her jaw affectionately.

   Louis raises one eyebrow and wrestles Hex down from his position and crouches down. The fox—the Companion as well as the fox part inside him—writhes and complains, but he swallows his fear and reaches out, cupping Buttercup’s muzzle and smiling. Hex yips as the wolf nears and sniffs the fox’s fur, tail still wagging. Hex seems suspicious at first but then dips his snout to nudge against Buttercup’s ears.

   “See?” Niall comes closer. “Harmless.”

   Louis grins up at him, feeling like he’s accomplished something. And then, his gaze slips over to Harry, who is watching with unidentifiable eyes with Gemma by his side, who has a smile on her face. A lump forms in Louis’ throat again, for different reasons than fear this time.

   Their gaze breaks when Harry looks to the side instead and another wolf comes to join Louis. This one is a cub. Its fur is white with very light brown spattered into its hide and it raises a clumsy paw to do some sort of wave at Hex before it flails and falls back onto its side.

   “That’s Milo, the most recent addition to the pack,” Denise says and her gaze travels from the wolf cub to the bundle in her arms. “He’s Theo’s Companion.”

   Louis can’t help the huge smile spreading over his face when Milo trots around him on his oversized paws, rears up on his hind legs and pounces on Louis’ leg. Hex yips again lowers his head to sniff at the cub. Louis looks up and—accidentally, mind you—catches Harry’s gaze again. The smile won’t come off his face, because it’s a freaking wolf cub and who wouldn’t be filled with joy after meeting a baby wolf? Harry seems taken aback to see him smile like that and the corner of his mouth twitches.

   Their little moment—Louis refuses to think of it as a moment, but of course it’s a moment—is interrupted by Niall shouting in glee. “Dinner time!”

   And Louis thought it before, he thinks it again. _Holy fuck._


	8. Eight

The spread on the table looks bloody amazing.

   After all the introductions and handshakes were done with, including meeting Harry’s sister for the first time—she couldn’t make it to the wedding—and all the Companions had sniffed each other’s butts and deemed each other okay, they could all finally sit down and dinner was served. Five minutes after they had all been seated, a small group of people sets themselves in the corner and starts playing music. It is slow and soft and almost like a lullaby and Louis finds himself relaxing more and more.

   That dinner consists of varieties of meat and drinks and several boats of gravy along with every dish you can possibly make with potatoes, so it seems. The smell makes Louis’ mouth water.

Now, he is seated next to Harry, but there is an empty chair next to him and it makes him worry that he might be seated next to Zayn Snowdusk, prince of the _snow leopards_. It’s typical that he needs to meet a ton of animals that just might—most likely—want to kill him.

   “So, Louis, how’s it, living with Harry?” Greg speaks up and yeah, they both expected these kinds of questions, but Louis regrets not forcing the boy to practice with him in the carriage, when they had the chance.

   “Uh, it’s good, yeah,” he answers and wow, that just might be the shittiest answer ever. He kicks back the last of his wine and attempts to rephrase. “I really like it there. The place is amazing and Hex seems to enjoy it there, too. That being the main reason, I suppose.” It prompts a laugh out of them as Louis gestures further away where Hex and Jaz are rolling over each other, squawking and yipping in one another’s faces.

   “Harry isn’t being a menace, then?” Gemma asks, grinning behind her spoon and Louis tilts his head to the side, corners of his mouth tugging.

   “Well…” He pauses on purpose and the others laugh again. He sneaks a glance to the side and sees Harry dragging his finger around the rim of his wine glass and would you look at that, Louis actually managed to get a small smile out him. “But, no, he is…I don’t really have any words for him, to be honest.”

   “It sounds—“ Denise begins but then a man steps forward from the open doors and clears his throat.

   “Sir Snowdusk and Sir Nightshade have arrived,” he announces and Louis actually feels the stiffness rolling off of Harry in waves. He looks at him in concern and the boy has his jaw clenched as his gaze is fixed to his plate. Louis feels like he should be consoling him in some way, but he doesn’t really think he would appreciate it in this kind of mood.

   “Zayn!”

   Louis turns his head back to the doors at Niall’s call and his jaw drops just the tiniest bit. Between two guards stand two of the greatest looking men he’s ever seen and he’s seen his fair share. They both have dark hair and olive skin and they look tall in comparison to the guards. One of them is smiling brightly at Niall who comes to greet them and the other is smirking at Harry in an I-am-a-douche-but-I’m-a-hot-douche kind of way. Louis has mixed feelings for him.

   “Hey, bro,” The smiling one says and it’s informal so they probably know each other well. Louis’ thoughts are confirmed as the two hug. He guesses that one is Zayn and the other is the friend he was to bring, Danny. As the two princes break away, Zayn grins and approaches Greg and Denise. “Let me see the little ‘un, then! Aw, he’s adorable.”

   After Niall and Danny have shook hands, the blond prince goes and pats Greg on the shoulder. “Yep, gonna be a real heartbreaker one day, ey?”

   “Yeah,” Zayn agrees and he looks up from the bundle in Denise’s arms to the rest of the guests and his gaze lands on Louis. “Ah, the new arrival to the family. Hi, mate, I’m Zayn.”

   “Louis,” He says back and he suddenly wants to drink a hell of a lot more wine.

   “I know,” The Snowdusk prince says and his smile is honestly dazzling. “The talk of the town, you two are.” Louis ducks his head and then, suddenly feels a nudge against his leg. The fur is coarser than Hex’s or Jaz’s and he jolts. He checks under the table and sees a black, grey and white dotted face staring back. Louis gulps upon realizing that the animal boring its eyes into his is a snow leopard. A real bloody fricking full-grown snow leopard is nosing at his leg and Louis fights the urge to flee.

   “Nico!” Zayn calls, coming from Louis’ right. He lets go of Harry’s hand after shaking it and snaps his fingers at his side, making the snow leopard slink out from underneath the table, brush past Louis’ leg to sit at Zayn’s side. The Foxfire prince first thinks the boy is going to sit next to him, but another body slinks into the seat instead—Danny.

   “Hey,” The boy says and Louis smiles tight-lipped, hating how the guy’s eyes seem to travel down. “I’m Danny Nightshade.”

   “Yeah, I gathered that,” Louis says back and picks up his wine glass.

   “You did good, man,” Danny says, raising his head to direct his comment at Harry, whose hand clenches around his knife. The prince lifts his head and sends a devilish smirk at Danny, but Louis can see that his eyes are swimming with anger and _hurt_.

   “Thanks, _man_ ,” He says and he tries to hide his balled-up fist under the table but it’s in plain sight of Louis. “It sure is nice to see you again. It’s been so long, ey? Christmas party, remember?”

   Danny waves a hand around. “Vaguely.”

   Louis is pretty sure he is the only one who actually hears Harry’s low growl and—Louis would never admit it—it kind of scares him. He looks at Danny and thinks _, if these two end up in a fight, Harry is in trouble_. The Redrock prince opens his mouth to say something, but Louis is relieved that Niall interrupts.

   “Well, you guys made it just in time for dessert.”

   Zayn laughs. “I may always be late, but I’m never late for dessert.”

   The servants come in with trays loaded with chocolate mousses and fresh fruit and Louis thinks Niall might faint from happiness. He watches, amusedly, as the Greytree prince shoves a pineapple slice in his mouth and grabs at another spoonful of chocolate mousse. That’s pretty much the only “entertaining” Louis gets for a while because he is sitting between Harry and Danny, which is the worst combo ever. Harry spends most of the time scoffing at the overly-done stories that Danny tells and Louis stares into his mousse bowl with wide eyes, scratching at his hairline, actually trying to slip under the table and escape.

   “So, Louis, you’re half-fox, right? I’ve heard so much about your kind. It’s like hybrids, right?”

   “Yeah,” Louis answers Danny, mentally rolling his eyes and tossing his drink in his face. “You seem to be really interested in the subject, prince Nightshade.”

   “He’s not a prince,” comes a grumble from Harry, who leans back in his chair and sticks his spoonful of chocolate mousse in his mouth. "Right, Danny-boy?”

   “Right,” He glares at Harry over Louis’ head and the Foxfire prince tries to shrink in his seat. “I’m a duke of the Nightshade Mountains. It’s in Snowdusk territory. It is how I know Zayn so well. But back to the topic at hand. You’re very pretty for a hybrid, Louis. Most of them don’t have the ears, but instead the muzzle or paws or a tail.”

   “How do you know I don’t have a tail?” Louis asks, holding his glass up for a refill. A servant comes over with a bottle of red and Louis smiles. “Thanks.”

   “I could always find out,” Danny says and Louis freezes, glass halfway to his mouth. He turns to the duke and he is sure his face must look 50 shades of incredulous, but he doesn’t have time to actually respond because Harry clears his throat loudly and stands from his seat.

   “May I?” He says, holding his hand out, facing up and—yeah…let’s just say that Louis’ wine glass is near slipping from his fingers. But Harry’s gaze is impatient and even though Louis can see he is fighting to keep it soft, his expression is stressed. Louis swallows hard and nods, taking the other boy’s hand, pointedly ignoring the fact that his own is kind of really fricking smaller than his.

   Harry draws him out to the open floor and as they pass Danny, Louis can see the look on his face and his previously mixed feelings for the guy immediately full-on morphs into dislike. As they center themselves on the checkered tiled floor, the band in the corner playing louder, Harry brings Louis in by his waist and a firm hand around his wrist. If his touch hadn’t been warm and his eyes clouded with fatigue, Louis would’ve pushed him away— _pfft yeah, right, Tommo, don’t fool yourself_.

   “Why are we doing this? Getting jealous?” Louis teases and feels the way the other’s hand tightens around his ribs. Harry leans down as he cups their palms together, tugging it up as if they were going to waltz, but not actually moving their feet more than ten centimeters at a time.

   “No, I’m not jealous,” the Redrock prince mumbles, low enough for only Louis to hear. “And we are doing this because some people aren’t buying this.” Harry nods his head between the two of them and Louis raises an eyebrow.

   “By ‘some people’ you mean Danny?” He shoots back, making his voice low as well. Harry looks off to the right, where the guards stand by the double doors and scoffs.

   “Look, it doesn’t matter who,” He says and Louis’ eyebrows jerk upwards and his eyes roll to the side in disbelief. “But this clearly isn’t fooling anyone.”

   “Of course it isn’t,” Louis comments. “We don’t look like a couple because we suck at acting like one. Damn right it isn’t fooling anyone.”

   A wicked grin spreads across Harry’s features and Louis leans back, suspicious. “If they want a couple, then let’s give them one.” He sets two fingers underneath the Foxfire prince’s chin and lifts it up, tilting his own and ducking down and pressing their lips together. It takes a few seconds for Louis to respond because…well, Harry is kissing him. _Kissing him_. The boy has barely even spoken more than fifteen sentences to him since he moved in and now he suddenly wants to make out in front of one half of the royal court.

   After the initial shock has passed, Louis makes a noise into Harry’s mouth and reaches up to wrap his fingers around the nape of his neck, sliding his other hand up to cup the back of his head, tugging at the styled curls there. When he opens his mouth to fully mold their lips together, Harry lets out a surprised sound and pulls him in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and he slides a hand to cup his jaw to hold him in place as his body bows over his.

   Louis hears a wolf-whistle and when he looks to the table, it is, unsurprisingly, Niall. Louis hates the fact that he blushes and he ducks his chin, not expecting the sudden attention. Harry’s next move surprises him most, though. The prince tucks Louis’ head into the crook of his neck, holding him there and petting his ears, which is incredibly soothing. Louis is confused. Harry has never treated him like this. He’s used to indifference at this stage, but even a milder form of affection like this throws him off.

   They stay like that for a while and Louis feels like he could fall asleep but then Niall calls for them and he jerks back, heat rising in his cheeks again and he avoids Harry’s eyes. He moves back towards the table, hoping to get a few centimeters space between him and his husband, but then Harry swoops in from behind and grasps his hand, swinging it between them. Louis gives him a look out the corner of his eye and the boy just winks at him, grinning.

   _This is going to be a long night_ , Louis thinks.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one day and I haven't proofread it. I hope it's okay cause I've stressing like hell all week thanks to a shit-ton of exams and homework.  
> Anyway much love to all my readers. Thanks for sticking with me and all your support and comments and kudos mean so much to me ^^

Louis was fucking right.

   The rest of the long-ass night he spends leaning into Harry’s side because the boy has him trapped there, arms locked around his chest as he continues to ask for more and more wine. Maybe if he drinks, he’ll forget how that kiss had made him feel. And maybe also the snow leopard sniffing at his ankles underneath the table.

   It doesn’t take long for him to end up tipsy and he drops his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, forgetting the rest of the people at the table.

   “You have a nice jawline,” He says and _fuck, I didn’t really fucking just say that, did I?_ Apparently he really fucking did because Harry looks down at him with an amused gaze.

   “Thanks,” He responds and his eyes shine with the slight buzz of alcohol. “Knew you had been staring at something all night.”

   “Oh shut it,” Louis says, waving his glass around. Luckily, it is nearly empty so nothing can spill out. “I said you have a nice jawline, the rest is just eh.”

   “Eh?” Harry questions, mock-offended, placing his hand against his chest. “”That’s it? I expected more from someone who hasn’t taken his eyes off me since we came here.”

   Louis jerks in his arms, pointing a wavering finger at his face. “Excuse you, I’ve had my eyes off you on several occasions. You’re just too much of a cocky bastard to admit it.”

   Harry’s eyebrows raise and the corner of mouth tilts up. “You’re fun when you’re drunk.”

   “I could say the same about you,” Louis replies sourly, glaring down into his glass. “This is the most you’ve said to me in weeks. No, scratch that. This is the most you’ve said to me—ever.” He thinks back to the kiss, which had occurred a few hours and five glasses of wine ago, and yeah, that was definitely new to him.

   It’s not exactly like it’s the first time he’s ever kissed a boy, just the first time he’s ever full-on made out with one, with an audience. He’s overthinking things, he knows that, but just for a second it had seemed like something had changed with Harry’s eyes. He frowns and maybe it’s the alcohol but he feels the sudden urge to ask him about it.

   “Hey,” He nudges Harry’s side. “What was that before? The whole kiss thing, I mean. Like, what the fuck?” He may not be the best with words right now, but he’s drunk, don’t hold it against him.

   “I think this is a conversation for a different time,” The boy says back in his ear and Louis represses a shiver. “When we’re not among people.”

   “But I want to talk about it now,” Louis says and a sniffing nose is wandering up his trouser leg so he draws it in under his chair. He peeks down and is met with the panting face of Niall’s wolf. “Hey, Buttercup.”

   “Alright fine,” Harry says. “You want to talk about it now, let’s talk about it.” He stands up from his chair and smoothes a hand down the front of his shirt. “I think it’s time for bed. Louis is getting tired and tomorrow it’s hiking time, right, Nialler?” Harry holds up his hand for a high-five, but the blond boy is too drunk to aim so when he swings his own, he misses the mark completely.

   “Right,” Harry tucks the hand into his pocket, ignoring Niall’s muffled groan into his arm. “Anyways, Louis, bedtime. Let’s go.”

   The Foxfire prince rises from his seat to move with Harry—who looks one more drunken muffle from Niall away from snapping his fingers in his face—and Greg speaks up. “One of the guards will lead you to your cabin.”

   “Thank you,” Harry says and takes Louis’ hand. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

   Louis doesn’t even have the time to collect his thoughts about the other boy holding his hand before Harry is tugging him into his side, arm around his waist and that—that’s a whole new experience for Louis’ muddled brain to process. It kind of makes him more alert, the buzz still in his veins but his vision is clear and he is aware of every stride Harry takes beside him and each press of his fingers against his ribs and every bounce of the boy’s curls.

   The guard ahead of them walks with sure and quick steps and Louis’ legs are having a hard time keeping up with Harry’s long ones. The princes are led outdoors and to the right where the guard steps up onto a wooden rope bridge and of course Niall had places like this built. The bridge swings and sways a bit when they trudge their way up and it almost sends Louis’ stomach into rolling fits, but he manages the walk up and stares at the guard and Harry with an incredulous look because neither of them look even the slightest bit bothered. Louis half expected for Harry to faint with all the wine he drank. Apparently, a boy deprived of wine at his own wedding by his family will certainly knock back as many as possible when offered by friends.

   “You people are not human,” Louis says as he grabs the railing of the small cabin porch and Harry laughs.

   “You’re one to talk,” he replies and reaches out to pet over Louis’ ears that twitch when touched. Louis swats his hand away, not letting the way it felt get to him.

   “I’m half, still,” He retorts and waves at the other two. “You just…I don’t know. You something.”

   Harry scoffs. “Let’s get you inside. Don’t want you fainting and tipping over the side.”

   Louis frowns and confusedly follows the other’s eyes over the railing and his eyes might pop out of his head when he sees the drop down to the forest floor. _Damn._ “Right. Yeah. Inside. Please.”

   Harry laughs at him again and grabs his upper arm, dragging him away from the edge and into the cabin, tossing a gold coin the guard’s way and thanking him. Louis jolts thinking that this might be the most contact they’ve ever had. He is bustled inside and he glares at Harry for the grip around his bicep. He frowns, but then his eyes catch his surroundings and his lips part.

   From the outside, it had looked a lot smaller, but in here, the space appears open. Light bulbs are suspended in the air by long wires and they give off a soft light that makes the room look like a dream. The walls are a cream white and it adds to the effect. To Louis’ left, there are double doors, leading out onto a little balcony and he can see his reflection in it. And then, Louis’ eyes land on something else. The bed. One bed.

   _Shit._

   Louis’ eyes widen to take up half his face and his knees are much weaker than they had been climbing that wooden rope bridge. His heart beats fast in his chest and he wills it to slow down because Harry is standing next to him, still with his firm grip on him, and he’s afraid he might hear it.  

   “You…can let go now,” he says slowly, shoulders weakening and he slumps a little when Harry drops his arm and kicks his shoes off on the way to his bag. He unzips it and pulls out some clothes. Louis’ heart is still in his throat and he doesn’t dare move in case his legs might give out.

   Harry whistles sharply and Louis jolts to attention, flicking his eyes over to him and sees the boy holding a finger up and waving it in a circular motion and Louis realizes he’s asking him to turn around. He rolls his eyes, scoffing, and swivels on his heel. He hears thuds of clothing dropping to the floor and he hates the rise of heat in his cheeks.

   He peeks at the double doors before he knows what he’s doing and catches sight of Harry in the reflection. He gets to see the curve of his naked back and the way he stumbles into his sweats before he shakes his own head and faces the wall again, mentally scolding himself.

   He flashes back to the kiss in the dining room and despises the way warmth curls in his abdomen. Goosebumps rise on his forearms and he tries to rub it away while glaring at the wall.

   “You can turn around, princess,” Harry says and Louis breathes in and out a few times—because it helps against the urge to strangle the Redrock prince—and whirls around. Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed, cheeky smile on his face, leaning back on his hands and he seems to be assessing Louis, eyes squinted like he’s trying to solve a problem. “We need to practice on your kissing skills.”

   Louis splutters. “Excuse you? What?”

   “Yeah.”

   “ _We_?”

   Harry nods nonchalantly and Louis’ hands tighten at his sides. “Mhm, show me what you’ve got.”

   “That’s…that’s ridiculous. Why should I?”

   Harry rises from the bed and Louis is fighting to keep his eyes above the boy’s neck, but he sees that his sweats hang really low on his hips, one side of his red shirt caught at his waist. “You were the one who wanted to practice the whole couple thing. This is part of that. And from what I experienced before, you could really use the practice.”

   “Don’t you think we should learn something else first?” Louis pointedly ignores that second comment and crosses his arms, like making a barrier in front of his chest will prevent Harry from hearing his heart trying to beat its way out. “Like how not to be an A-level jerk every time we have a conversation?” Snark. That’s Louis’ way out of most things.

   “Alright, let me know how that one works out for you, later,” Harry has adopted Louis’ pose, arms folded across his chest, hip cocked to the side and shoulders squared.

   Louis is sure his face looks all kinds of offended and he scoffs, Harry’s words pushing him to the brink of frustration. “You fucking—“

   “Oh God, just kiss me and get it over with.”

   Louis lets out an aggravated noise and grabs Harry’s neck, pulling him in and crashing their lips together. Harry freezes at first, like he hadn’t actually expected him to make a move for it and he places a hand in shock on Louis’ back to steady them. It starts out really aggressive and fast because Louis had been so eager to prove a point, but now the Foxfire prince does what he’s good at and that’s _teasing_. He slides his hand slowly up into Harry’s curls and pulls at his waist with the other, tugging him in and he slides his lips over Harry’s softly first, but quickens the pace and depth. The whole point of the kiss is to make Harry regret what he said. Louis isn’t lacking anywhere in the lip-locking department, excuse him. Having noticed Harry’s reaction previously, Louis winds his fingers in his curls and tugs a little and the boy lets out a noise as he had before. Louis represses his grin and instead slides his hand down Harry’s chest, slowing the kiss down. He drags his bottom lip against Harry’s one last time and then draws away, arms crossing again and face adopting his bitch-you-know-I’m-right face.

   Harry’s eyes stay closed for a while but they blink open and giddiness rises in Louis because his eyes are hooded and dark and glinting and his tongue comes out to slide over his lip. Louis’ brain does a happy dance but he doesn’t let it show on his face.

   “Well?”

   “Not bad,” Harry clears his throat, adjusting his shirt. “Is it my turn, now?”

   “Turn to what?”

   “Show what I’ve got.”

   Louis opens his mouth to say something like a sarcastic retort, but then Harry’s lips are bruising his and his mind loses all meaning. He hadn’t expected this. He thought Harry was pressing him to prove his point but now it seems like he has his own to prove as he yanks him back against him, one hand at the small of Louis’ back and the other cupping his jaw. This isn’t like Louis’ kiss; it doesn’t shift from slow to fast to slow again, but goes fast all the time. It’s intense and heady and it makes Louis’ body go pliant, which he hadn’t anticipated in a kiss from the Redrock prince. Harry tilts Louis’ head to deepen the kiss and Louis makes a noise he will never admit to making and his hands fist themselves in the back of Harry’s t-shirt. When they break apart, Harry still holds him close, brushing his lips up to Louis’ cheekbones and tracing them there and if Louis’ heart was beating fast before, it’s nothing compared to now. He has half a mind to push the boy away for making his feel like this when he really shouldn’t, but he doesn’t get to because Harry releases him and moves to the bed, ripping the blanket and a pillow from it and dumping it on the floor.

   “You take the bed,” he says while Louis is still frozen to the spot. “You can change out of your suit, you know. Here, I’ll do this.” He brings his hands up to cover his eyes, sitting cross-legged so he looks like a child, which is just opposite of what Louis thought of him ten seconds ago.

   Louis moves in a daze, going over to his own suitcase and pulling out a long t-shirt. He keeps a wary eye on Harry as he tugs his blazer and shirt off. The boy has his face covered like before so he unbuttons his trousers and slides them down. He slips the tee over his head and adjusts it so the hem falls over his boxers. He scampers over to the bed and climbs under the sheets.

   “How do you turn the lights off?” Louis asks, after a moment of staring up at the ceiling and being reminded of a starry sky. He just sees Harry’s long arms fling up and he claps his hands, making the room go dark, the only light being that which comes from the balcony lights.

   Louis thinks his body is too wired up to actually rest, but his eyes start to droop and he feels his back relaxing against the mattress. He is just on the edge of falling asleep when he hears Harry groaning from the floor. He shifts around a lot before deciding on one position and then shifting around again. Harry makes a lot of noise that signal his discomfort and Louis sighs heavily, rolling his eyes.

   “Just sleep in the fucking bed, Harold,” He says eventually when Harry has complained enough. His eyes have adjusted enough that he can see Harry’s torso shoot up and the streams from outside is enough to light up the boy’s face and Louis can see the horrified look on it.

   “My name’s not Harold,” He says and Louis laughs lowly, throwing his arms over his head.

   “Just get up here.”

   “Fine,” Harry gets up and Louis cringes when he hears how his back cracks. The bed dips further under his weight and the boy sighs out in relief when his body hits the soft surface. It takes a while, but “good night” finally slips from Louis’ lips. Harry is quiet for about five seconds before he responds with the same thing.

   “Good night, princess.”

   And Louis falls asleep with red tinting his cheeks and a glare out the window.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry, this is late, but I wrote this in like three hours and also, Korean groups have ruined my life. Anyways, here is chapter ten! ^.^ I looked it over only once and probably missed some mistakes, so If you spot any you have my sincerest apologies, but I just felt like I needed to put something up here.

_Louis is standing in the middle of a field. It is night and the white snow crunches under his feet. The sky is freckled with bright stars and he extends his arm to trace out figures with his finger. His scarf is pulled up close to his nose to prevent the cold from seeping into his skin. He lets his gaze roam over the night sky for a while more until he drops it and in his mind, he jolts when he sees Harry standing a few meters away, but his body doesn’t react._

_Harry has a dark coat on, buttoned up to his throat, but he has no gloves on, nor a hat. His cheeks, nose and ears are red from the cold but he doesn’t seem to be freezing. He looks at Louis and smiles._

_And then Louis realizes that they are not alone. A hand comes up to graze his shoulder and he looks behind him in surprise. Mark is standing there in full-body armour and backing him up is a whole army of Foxfire soldiers. The golden emblem on their shields glint from the light of the torches they hold. Louis’ heart crawls into his throat as his head whips back to face Harry and sees an army of the same size standing behind him._

_There is a regretful look on Harry’s face as he turns his gaze from Des and locks it with Louis’. He mouths “I’m sorry” and suddenly he is wearing armour as well. Louis’ eyes widen and he looks down on himself to see that his warm clothes have been replaced with the same thing. His stomach lurches when Harry draws his sword from its scabbard and points it the Foxfire army._

_“This is for my mother,” He says, voice wavering and Louis opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. When Harry lunges for them, everything goes black._

\--

Louis jolts out of his sleep, hands twitching where they are placed, tucked between his chin and the pillow. He swallows hard and blinks as he lays eyes on the sleeping face of Harry. The boy looks different when he sleep. His mouth is slack, lips plump and pink, eyelashes casting shadows against his cheekbones and t-shirt dipping low, caught under his arm, revealing his collarbone.

   Louis sighs, hiding his face in the pillow first to wash away his thoughts and then, huffing out and turning around so he doesn’t have to look at Harry at all.

   And that’s when he thinks he might die because his heart stops when he is faced with the gaping mouth of Buttercup. The wolf has placed its muzzle on the edge of the bed and is staring at Louis as he calls out and grabs at his chest in fright.

   “Holy mother huggin’ shit, you scared me,” he covers his eyes and takes deep breaths, most of which are punched from him, by something jumping onto his chest. He peeks between his fingers and sees Jaz sniffing at his collarbones. He groans and reaches over to smack Harry in the face. The boy’s nose scrunches up and he complains.

   “Take care of your Companion, Harold.”

“My name is not Harold,” he grumpily responds.

   “I don’t give a shit what your name is. It could be Burt for all I care. I’d still ask you to remove your Companion. She is reaching places in my ear no one ever has before.”

   Harry laughs into the crook of his elbow and sits up, dragging Jaz from Louis’ chest and tucking her into his arms. “Where’d you get Burt from?”

   “I have my spontaneous moments,” Louis mumbles and jumps when Buttercup barks in his ear.

   “Burt,” comes from the doorway and Louis looks over to see the grinning face of Niall. Louis should have known that where Buttercup is, her master isn’t far behind. “Has a ring to it.”

   Harry scoffs and pulls his fingers through Jaz’s fur. The wedding ring sits on his finger and Louis’ chest constricts as flashes of his dream comes back to him. The raise of Harry’s sword, the glint of armour and steel and snow crunching under boots. He turns his head and sighs heavily, but then he spots a reddish-brown figure atop Buttercup’s back and a laugh bubbles its way up his throat.

   “Is that my fox on your wolf’s back?” He asks Niall and the boy laughs.

   “Yeah, they bonded over the night.”

   “Did they all sleep in your room?” Harry inquires

   “Nah, they all slept under the dining room table,” Niall says, whistling for Buttercup and she trots over with Hex on her back. He pats her on the head. “So, have fun last night?” The boy looks at them with a wicked grin and winks. Louis’ eyes might just pop out of his head.

   “What do you mean?” Harry’s voice is calm and rather nonchalant, but Niall keeps the grin on his face.

   “You do know that Zayn has a direct view from his cabin, right?” He says and Louis sits straight up and looks out the double doors. Built into a tree, not at all far from Harry and Louis’ cabin is another, the lights currently turned off, but is still makes Louis’ lungs feel like they want to twist up. “According to him, you had a few happy moments in here.”

   Louis turns his scandalized expression to Harry, who looks like he’s having a hard time keeping his laughter inside. Louis curls his mouth to the side. “I hate you people.” He points an accusing finger at Niall, who raises his hands in defense. “This is how you treat your guests? I am horrified.” The blonde boy breaks down into fits of laughter against the door frame. When he’s finally done—and Louis has done his fair share of glaring—he claps his hands together loudly.

   “Hiking time, boys,” He picks up a pillow from the stool next to the door and tosses it at them. “Get your arses out of bed.”

   Louis groans and pulls the covers over his head. “I repeat: I hate you.”

   “The feeling’s mutual,” Harry replies and Louis freezes. _Right._ _Shit._ He clears his throat and throws the covers off himself, going over to his suitcase and seeing Hex sleeping on one of his sweaters.

   “Spoiled little thing,” He nudges him off and gets ready for the hike.

\--

Louis feels faint already. He looks up at the mountains they are about hike in and his legs are weak even though he hasn’t even taken a step. The rock rises up several hundred feet and parts of it are covered with green and brown and red and even in some areas, patches of colourful flowers grow on the side. It is gorgeous. But it’s also one of the steepest mountains Louis has ever seen.

   He walks over to Niall and taps him on the shoulder and points at the rock. “What is this?”

   “What?” The boy answers, an easy-going smile on his face and Louis is near punching it off his face. “You scared of a little height?”

   “Little?” Louis sputters. “By the look of that thing, I’m going to be losing oxygen not even ten feet up. And you will be charged for murder and that’s going to be the end of the Greytree line.”

   Niall just laughs and dunks his back. “Relax, man. You’ll be fine.”

   Louis did not end up fine. It’s not that he is unfit; he can run for miles—on flat ground, though—but he can only take so much. And he isn’t the only one. Zayn is there to keep him company as Niall bounces around with his wolf and Harry is close behind with Jaz. When Louis tries to walk faster, Hex is there at his feet, nipping his ankles and glaring at him grumpily.

   “So, where’s Danny?” Louis can’t help but ask. It was kinda obvious—more like screaming in his face—that there was undealt-with issues between him and Harry. He has seen how it had affected him and even though he doesn’t particularly have much affection for the guy, he still wanted to help.

   “He left,” Zayn answers, adjusting the headband holding his hair back. It is different seeing him like this, rather than the put-together Zayn Snowdusk he saw yesterday. “He had business back in our territory.”

   “Do you know what’s going on with him and Harry?” He says, hissing as a branch grazes his leg. “It’s just, Harry was kind of put off and he won’t tell me why.” Louis hasn’t actually asked him, but what’s a white lie gonna do?

   “Uh, they had a…quarrel a few years back,” Zayn hesitates around the word like he is unsure what to call it and it fuels Louis’ curiosity.

   “About what?”

   Zayn frowns as he steps over a log. “I—uh, Danny was slagging his mum and it ended in a fist fight. It wasn’t pretty. They were both banned from entering each other’s territory.”

   “Fuck,” Louis answers and Zayn chuckles.

   “Yeah,” He says and then reaches up to clap Louis’ shoulder. “I like you, bro. Harry made a good choice.”

   “People keep saying that,” The princes keep walking up the trail, Companions trotting at their feet and sometimes yipping with joy.

   “Yeah, apparently, Des wasn’t just gunning for you to be with Harry, he also had two others that he wanted to set him up with; Taylor and Nick Blackharth. But Harry chose you instead. I can see why.”

   Louis’ gaze falls to Hex weaving in between his legs as he processes the new information. The two others must have done some pretty fucked up shit for Harry to choose him over them. Foxfire soldiers did kill Harry’s mother, after all, as Harry never fails to stubbornly point out, even though it wasn’t Louis who actually did the deed.

   The group of royals and bodyguards stop at the top of the mountain and they take a break. Louis actually understands why Niall likes hiking if the ending prize is this view. He sees the whole mountain pass and the river slithering in-between. He sees the large patches of flowers covering the sides and the red and green moss. He can see where Niall’s place is nestled into the trees, lights coming through like fireflies amongst them.

   He and Zayn sit down and lean back, admiring the view as they continue talking and Louis thinks that he is very different that he had imagined. The things he has heard about the Snowdusk people is that they are very rich—they are the number one in the royal ranks—and very quiet and mysterious. Maybe the mysterious part is true, but Zayn is open and he has a soft smile when he speaks.

   And when it’s time to go back, Harry and Niall come up with the brilliant idea to race back down.

   The two other princes ignore them.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter and a day late which I really am sorry for but my mum dragged me to a family event and I couldn't get out. I'm planning for shit to go down in the next chapter so this is just a filler really.   
> Again, so sorry and this isn't looked over enough times so I probably have a ton of mistakes to fix, but it's late and it's a school night so bye and good night!

When they had arrived back at the Redrock castle, James had been there to greet them at the front port and he had one of the servants beside him hold up a big banner which read, “welcome back” in big bold letters. He even had another servant play the trumpet really off-key and Louis doesn’t know what kind of song the lad was murdering, but it’s the thought that counts, ey? Louis had scoffed and slipped the servants two extra coins for their trouble and given James a benign look.

   Their bags had been brought up to their rooms, Louis talking to James the whole way, explaining in detail what Niall’s house had looked like and Harry trailing behind, hands in the pockets of his jeans and hair mussed-up from when he had slept in the carriage. And when Louis had entered his room, he spotted a cupcake for him and a bowl of treats for Hex on the nightstand, courtesy of Karen.

   Now, he wakes up in his bed, forehead slightly beading with sweat from his dream and he is surprised how fast he actually got used to the bed here. Even though the bed in Niall’s cabin had been a lot softer, this one is firmer and almost cradles Louis’ back perfectly. Harry had gotten the curtains in here changed from the previous black and red to the same colour as their carriage had been, black and honey yellow. The change is limited to only Louis’ room, though. The rest of the castle is the same as always, corners darkened with the Redrock colours.

   Ever since his dream of the field, it has been a recurring one. For the past two days, they have been more and more intense and dark, one even including ashes falling from the sky. So, Louis hesitates every night before he goes to bed because he hates those dreams. He hates seeing Harry’s eyes be filled with more and more anger and agony each time and he hates seeing the armies get closer to attacking each other and he hates the way he just stands there and lets Harry come at him. He doesn’t do anything, doesn’t reach for his own sword at his hip, doesn’t lunge forward as he does and doesn’t shoot out orders or cries of war. It scares him and screws with his mind. Why can’t he have happy dreams, with rainbows and unicorns? Why does it have to be this?

   Louis throws the sheets off himself and onto Hex’s sleeping form instead and climbs out of bed. He drags his hands over his face and gulps down the glass of water at his nightstand. He doesn’t know how long he sits there and thinks about the dreams. He thinks his mind is pretty fucked up for creating such things and he wants them to go away.

   Since they had been at the Greytree estate—and since the whole make-out incident—Harry and Louis have barely seen each other’s backsides in the hallway. Louis tries to forget the way it had felt—the kiss. He won’t deny that it was a damn good kiss; the kid has talent, but it had been too much at the same time. He doesn’t even really know Harry and it is completely ridiculous how hard his heart beats every time he thinks of how Harry’s lips had felt against his, especially since the boy hasn’t really done anything but ignore him ever since he came here.

   So, it makes sense that Louis is kind of nervous right now. James had come to him yesterday in the evening and told him that Harry had requested his presence at the breakfast table to discuss their plans and Harry hasn’t ever wanted to discuss their plans before. He had mostly denied that they would ever have any.

   He gets dressed, not even caring what Harry might feel the need to comment on because it’s breakfast for fuck’s sake and Louis normally isn’t properly dressed until an hour before it’s time for him to actually be somewhere, so he just puts on the pair of jeans that are closest to him and a loose t-shirt. He screws wearing shoes and just puts on a pair of socks. He digs Hex out from under the covers and flings him over one shoulder. He tiptoes out and hisses, immediately regretting not taking shoes or at least thicker socks, but he ignores the cold-ass floor and continues down to the dining room.

   He pushes the doors to the room open and sees Harry already there and Louis is surprised that he isn’t that well put together either. He has loose trousers and a long-sleeved knitted sweater on and Louis almost laughs when he sees that he has on slippers. White, fuzzy slippers. Louis bets that if he took one and threw it across the floor, Hex and Jaz would run after it, thinking it was a rabbit.

   Harry looks up at him as he nears the table and there might be a small smile on his face when he sees Louis’ fluffy hair standing out everywhere, but he is quick enough to hide it so Louis only sees the corner of his mouth twitch.

   “Good morning,” Louis says to kill the silence. If he doesn’t, it would probably go on forever. “Sleep well?” He is feeling polite this morning.

   “Yeah, I suppose. I dreamt of elephants chasing me but other than that it was a relatively normal night,” Louis cracks a smile because Harry is actually making an effort to be nice. Maybe they can go longer than ten minutes without fighting. “And you?”

   Louis’ smile dies on his lips. He flashes back to the metal glinting right near his face, near slashing him to bits. “Fine,” he lies. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

   Harry frowns, obviously suspicious as to why he is so eager to change the subject. “I was thinking that it’s time for an outing. For us as a couple, I think it would be good for the people to see us together.”

   Louis raises an eyebrows, hands stopping for a second when reaching for the cereal. “Really? You’re finally letting me out of the house?”

   Harry throws him a dirty look. “You’re not a prisoner here, you know.”

   “I kind of am, actually. Your guards won’t let me outside.”

   Harry looks down at his plate. “I’ll have something arranged.” He pets Jaz’s head absentmindedly, rubbing between her ears and she closes her eyes, leaning into it.

   “Thank you,” Louis says softly, pouring milk into his bowl. Hex nudges his snout against Louis’ thigh and the prince rolls his eyes, pulling another bowl closer and tipping milk into it, too. The fox eagerly laps it up, paws up on the table and he grumpily swats at Jaz when she tries to get some as well. When he raises his small head and grins at Louis, his whiskers are dripping with the white liquid. _You’re ridiculous_ , is what Louis thinks. He doesn’t say it though, instead he scratches under his chin, watching the fox’s ears twitch and eyes droop closed in bliss.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helluuuuu ^^  
> I am so sorry for not updating last weekend, it's been bugging me all week, but I'm thinking that I could give out an extra chapter during this week, if I have time, to compensate for it. 
> 
> ANyway, as always, thanks for reading. I love you all for your comments and kudos; they mean a lot. Cheers! xx

Harry is taking him to a carnival.

   Louis doesn’t find out until he actually steps out of the carriage and he raises his eyebrows at Harry. The boy had asked him at breakfast to dress casual but nice and Louis had sneered at him and said “I always look nice” and it managed to get a smile out of him, which is quite the accomplishment.

   Harry steps out first and Louis comes after, setting a hand at the boy’s back to let him know that he is out and they move forward, guards trailing behind. They had discussed just how much contact they would have and how lovey-dovey they have to be. They came to the conclusion that discreet would be good, enough to let the people know, but not so much throwing it in their face. They start by walking around for a bit, staying close together and they both play it up, Harry leaning down to whisper something in Louis’ ear and the Foxfire prince placing a hand at his waist. The close proximity still reminds him of the kiss at the castle and the only thing that isn’t played up is the blush that covers his cheeks.

   Men and women from the booths lining the road call out to the people, offering all kinds of games and prizes but they go silent when they catch sight of the royal couple. A lot of them seem to be looking Louis up and down with a frown between their eyebrows and Louis breathes in deep, having expected this. He is kind of thankful for Harry at that moment, who puts an arm around him and kisses his forehead. The spot where his lips had touched is left warm and tingling, but Louis thinks it might just be a contrast from the cold.

   They continue walking around for a while, but then Louis catches sight of rollercoasters up ahead and he asks Harry if they can go on one and he can practically see the colour draining out of his face as he looks up and sees the spins and turns and spirals and he swallows hard, making Louis want to laugh. The Foxfire prince drags him up to a booth and buys tickets and Harry grips his wrist for dear life when they climb the stairs. His eyes are wide as saucers when Louis gets on and straps himself down and he is shaking his head violently.

   “Louis, I can’t do this,” He says and the boy sighs in response.

   “Relax, it won’t kill you. See these straps, they’ll keep you from falling, alright? And you can even hold my hand if you want to.”

   Harry glares at him. After pondering the thought for quite a while, he groans and grumpily flings a leg over the side and plops down in the seat, hands shaking as he adjusts the straps around him. “If I die in this death trap, I will haunt you forever.”

   “What a pleasure that will be,” Louis responds. “Now, stop shaking like a leaf. You’ll be fine. Trust me.”

   “Why should I?” Louis doesn’t get to respond—like he even has a good answer anyway—because the ride shoots off and Harry grabs for his hand like it’s the only thing keeping him alive.

   When they get off, Louis is hiding his laughter behind his hand because Harry looks pissed off and ready to pass out at the same time. “You’re such a douche,” the Redrock prince mumbles as he steadies himself by the railing.

   “Oh, admit it. You had fun.” Harry chews the inside of his cheek and pushes off the metal bar to walk past Louis while sticking his tongue out at him. He walks over to talk to the guards and Louis grins, moving to the desk where he can see the picture the camera took during one of the sharp turns. He snorts when he sees how Harry had squinted his eyes and he had held a death grip on Louis’ wrist, but there had been a smile on his face and Louis feels a small sense of accomplishment.

   “Would you like it printed?” A woman’s voice comes from behind the counter and Louis expects her to look at him with disdain like everyone else has but he sees a friendly smile and bright eyes, lined with wrinkles, instead.

   “Uh, yeah, thank you,” Louis figures she’s the only one who’s actually been nice to him in this place so he grabs his wallet from his pocket and pours some gold coins out into his hand. “Here you go.”

   She hands the picture to him and he turns around to hand it off to one of the guards, but in the way is a tall man with a crooked sneer and hair that stands up like he’s been electrocuted. There’s the disdain Louis was looking for.

   “Look here,” The man spits to the side where other guys stand, arms crossed. “What are you doing in this place, kiddo? You don’t belong here.”

   “I’m just here to enjoy my day with my husband,” Louis twists his mouth to the side in a fake smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He moves forward but the man clicks his tongue and blocks his way.

   “I’m here to enjoy my day as well. Why don’t you entertain me? You look funny enough.” The man reaches and flicks one of Louis’ ears and the prince rears back, his ears being one of the most sensitive spots on his body.

   “Is this how you treat your royalty?” Louis asks with bite to his voice. He usually tries to never put himself above others but this guy is really pissing him off. He represses the urge to punch the man’s face, but he is a prince of high ranks, he is not to stoop to the level of someone like this.

   “You’re a disgrace to your own family. What makes you think you’ll be worth anything to us?”

   _Okay, so fuck that rule_. Louis swings his hand back and almost gets to thrust it forward right into the guy’s jaw, but fingers grasp his wrist and holds it back. An arm wraps around his chest and keeps him from lunging.

   “Calm down,” A voice says low in his ear and Louis feels like yanking the boy’s curls out. “Don’t make a scene. It’s what he wants.” Louis sputters but Harry tightens his grip on his wrist and turns to the man. “Leave us. You have no business harassing my husband.”

   “The hell I don’t!” The man hisses and points a dirty finger at Louis. “His kind has killed hundreds of us.”

   “And you’ve killed thousands of us!” Louis retaliates, but Harry shushes him harshly, face grim.

   “Lou, this is not the time,” He says and—what the fuck, he’s never called him “Lou” before. He glares at the man and nods over to the guards. “I said, leave us. Or you’ll know what it’s like to have your arm broken in three places.”

   “His kind is responsible for your mother’s death. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

   “ _Leave_.” The man lets out a growl—a real fucking growl and eyes the bodyguards as he walks away. One of his friends punches his shoulder and then, Louis doesn’t get to see more of them because Harry is grabbing his arm again and shaking it to get his attention. “What the hell were you thinking, going up against him?”

   “Oh, please, I could’ve taken him,” Louis replies, albeit a bit unsure because the guy was almost a foot taller than him.

   “Pfft, yeah fucking right, one hit from him and you’d be waking up a week later in the hospital,” Harry says angrily and then breathes out to calm himself down. “Do you even know how to fight?”

   “I know how to defend myself,” He answers, pulling his arm from Harry’s grip and crossing them both over his chest.

   “Not good enough. You need to be able to fight someone off. In these lands, people won’t hesitate to take a swing at you.” Harry holds up a closed fist and nudges it against Louis’ jaw and he hates that; it makes him feel like he’s five years old.

   “And yet you decided to bring me here. I might've gotten killed.”

   “Yeah, that was the point,” Harry says and grins, cracking his knuckles. “Figured it would save me the dirty work later. The blood would stain my floors.”

   Louis scoffs, turning his face away, because his chest constricts. The man’s words ring in his ears. _His kind is responsible for your mother’s death_. Harry has all reason to want him dead.

   “Hey,” the difference in Harry’s voice is remarkable; it’s gone soft and low. “Relax, I was kidding. I’ll teach you how to fight, okay?”


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii sry i didn't get a chance to upload this yesterday so here it is now

“You? Teaching me?” Louis had scoffed. Boy, how he regrets saying that.

   Now, Harry has him in a death grip, one hand holding both of Louis’ behind his back and his forearm against his throat.

   “Still doubting me?” Harry asks, panting heavy in Louis’ ear and Louis is aware of how flush he is pressed to his back and he writhes out of his grip, elbowing the boy in the stomach. Harry’s breath is blown out of him and Louis is light on his feet as he swiftly ducks out of the way when Harry swings at him.

   “Still doubting _me?”_ Louis retorts, kicking his leg out and humming “kung fu fighting” while doing chopping movements with his hands. While he is balanced on one leg, Harry comes up and swipes the other out from underneath him and Louis falls on the mat with a grunt. “Rude,” he huffs and spreads his arms out on the plush surface.

   They are in the training room of the castle, a part of the building Louis’ never been to before. It’s on the third floor and the room is huge. There is a spiral staircase in the corner that Louis is pretty sure leads down into Harry’s room. Along one wall, there are different kinds of machines set up; treadmills, Stairmasters, weight benches, and cycle machines and by another there’s punching bags with boxes of gloves and gear on the side. One part of the room even has martial arts gear and Louis never would’ve thought Harry’s gangly body was capable of that. Granted, he is better with spinning and twirling a wushu stick than doing flips and stuff. Louis has to get him to teach him that.

   The first “lesson”, they practice punches and swift hits to sensitive parts of the body. And Louis’ll certainly never underestimate Harry again. He never thought that the moody, dimple-cheeked boy could turn into the one standing before him now. Harry’s hair is held back by a headband, locks curling behind it, and his temples are beaded with sweat as he guides Louis’ fists forward, swinging them into an arc. His shorts cut just above the knee and Louis can see the muscles in his legs tense as he moves to dodge one of his hits. When Louis advances to hit again, Harry dodges and catches him around the neck, forcing him down and into a headlock.

   “Aren’t there any other trainers available?” He complains, struggling against the boy’s hold. “Why am I stuck with you?”

   Harry laughs and kicks his leg out, swiping both of Louis’ from under him—again. The two of them collapse on the mat, Harry on top of Louis and the Foxfire prince loathes the way his heart basically stops in his chest when Harry leans over him with those fucking crater-deep dimples of his and this up close, Louis can see he has a tiny freckle above his left eye.

   “Like you’d actually want anyone else,” the Redrock prince says and just when Louis thought his eyes couldn’t widen anymore, they are on the brink of popping out of his head when the boy winks and nudges their noses together. He squirms and shoves at Harry’s collarbones.

   “I’d very much prefer that, yes,” he answers, voice more strained that it had been while doing all those push-ups on the floor that Harry had so strenuously forced him to do. Harry snorts and pushes off him.

   “Well, you have no one else, so suck it up.”

   And wow, maybe he didn’t mean anything by it, but it definitely hits home. Louis doesn’t really have anyone here. Sure, there’s Corden and a few other staff members but it isn’t the same. Not the same as his family. Speaking off the Foxfire clan, he has tried sending letters and such but he hasn’t gotten any response yet. He wonders if they are even sent out. He misses his sisters and they are beginning to show up in his dreams, standing beside him in armour with weapons of their own and it’s making Louis even more hesitant to even fall asleep. The dreams have been coming to him every night and Louis wakes up with bags under his eyes and sweaty skin.

   Harry must have seen his sudden change in expression because he sits cross-legged by Louis’ sprawled-out body and frowns. “Lou, I didn’t mean it like that.”

   And there it is—that nickname. “Why do you call me that?” Harry tilts his head, looking confused. “Lou? Where did that come from?”

   “I dunno, I said it the other day and it just stuck, I guess. Do you mind?”

   Louis’ eyebrows knit together because Harry is playing with the lower hem of his shorts and his face is genuinely softest Louis’ ever seen so far. “No, I suppose not. It’s just new.”

***

“Jeez, boy, what’s happened?”

   “Huh?” Louis jolts from his thoughts. He breaks his intense stare with his plate and looks up at James, who is holding a pitcher and fixing him with worried eyes.

   “The bags under your eyes,” The man says and then frowns and turns to Harry. “What have you been doing to him, lad? It looks like he’s been beaten up.”

   Harry raises his eyebrows. “I haven’t done anything! He shows up to our lessons like that.”

   “And you haven’t bothered to find out why?” James scolds, pouring juice into the boy’s glass and flicking him over the ear. “I raised you better.” He waves a hand at Louis. “Ask him.”

   “What’s wrong with you?” Harry asks bluntly and Louis quirks an eyebrow at him, arms crossed over his t-shirt. James sighs and casts his eyes skyward.

   “Nicer,” He says and there is a smile tugging at Harry’s lips.

   “Louis, dearest Louis, are you not feeling well?” He says and Louis laughs into the crook of his elbow because Harry is looking at him with wide green eyes and plastering an innocent look on his face. He folds his hands under his chin and flutters his eyelashes.

   “Shut up,” Louis smiles down at his plate. “I’m fine. Just not sleeping alright, okay?”

   “Why’s that?” James inquires and Louis jabs at his meat with his fork.

   “Well, aren’t you curious today?”

   “Answer the question,” James orders and even though Louis is a prince and shouldn’t really have to take orders, he meets the man’s eyes.

   “Bad dreams,” He says, stabbing through his meat so hard, the metal of the fork hits the plate with a sharp sound. “Can we leave it at that?”

   Louis wants to forget the way Harry looks at him after he says that; a furrow between his eyebrows and mouth pinched and green eyes burrowing into Louis’ head.

***

A couple of days later, a carriage arrives to the castle. It doesn’t have a royal emblem or any kind of crest. It is simple metal and wood and pulled along by one horse. The carriage rolls to the front of the castle and James is there to greet the guest.

   Apparently, Harry had been expecting someone so he, with Louis trailing behind him, tired and sweaty from their lesson, makes his way to the double doors, waiting for James to bring the guest inside. The doors open and Louis rocks on his heels in anticipation. Two servants carrying bags come in first and then James second, with a boy at his side.

   He is taller than James so being tucked under the man’s arm is a little awkward and it makes his steps uneven. His smile is easy-going and his eyes are puppy-like as they look down at James. He laughs until he sets eyes on Louis and Harry and then it disappears. He removes himself from James’ hold and bows, smiling sheepishly as he hefts his bag higher on his shoulder.

   “Good evening, sirs. I’m Liam. You sent for me mister?”

   Louis molds his lips around the name and then draws in a sharp breath. No wonder the boy’s features had looked so familiar. “You’re Karen’s boy,” he says. “I’ve seen baby pictures of you. I thought you were like, ten.”

   “Louis,” Harry exclaims, but there is a hint of incredulous laughter in his voice.

   “No, it’s alright,” Liam says, smiling lightning up his brown puppy eyes. He turns to Harry. “I’d like to retire to my room, if that’s okay? It’s been a long trip and I’d like to be fully recharged for my task tomorrow.”

   “I understand,” Harry says and nods at him, cheeks dimpling. “Nice seeing you again, Mr. Payne.”

   When the boy and James have rounded the corner, Louis faces Harry. “What task?”

   “Just some work on the place. A little expansion, some bettering on the façade,” that’s all the boy says before he swivels on his heel and ascends the stairs, disappearing into his room. 

   _Expansion is the last thing this place needs_ , Louis thinks.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! it's been two weeks I think since I last updated, but here it is, chapter fourteen. Hope it's alright! xx 
> 
> (this isn't proofread or anything, but bear with me please)

The “work on the façade” turns out to be hours of incessant drilling and banging noises that interrupt Louis’ sleep early every morning. It’s been going on for days on end now and Louis is getting angrier and angrier.

   Now, he hears machines moving outside and he huffs out a sharp breath, flinging the sheets off himself—startling Hex in the process—and storms over the curtains, yanking them to the side and his eyes widen when he sees that the window has been taped over.

   _What. The. Fuck._

   He kicks at the wall in a fit of irritation and anger and curses Harry for all he’s worth. He turns around, breath heavy and eyes furious and Hex’s ears perk up in attention, tail twitching.

   “This is bullshit,” Louis says and sets his hands firmly at his waist. “You agree with me on that, right?” Hex just yips and rolls around on the sheets in response. “Great.”

   Louis opens his door, not caring that he is in a t-shirt and boxers, and storms down the hall. When he gets to the main stairs, he sees Harry coming from the opposite side, yawning and ruffling his hair, on his way down to breakfast probably. Louis growls angrily under his breath and stomps right up to him, the other boy’s eyes widening slightly when he sees him.

   “Morning, Lou—“

   “Yeah, good morning, asshole,” Louis says and when Harry’s eyebrows shoot up, he continues. “Would you care to explain to me why my window is taped shut?”

   Harry frowns in confusion for a second and then he hears the drilling from outside and he blinks. “Oh, that’s so no rubble or anything will scratch the window, I guess. It’ll be down in a few days.”

   “It’s been a few days. What kind of work are they doing out there?”

“I told you,” Harry says, shoving his hands in his sweats and takes a step down the stairs, feet on different steps, body angled towards Louis. “It’s façade work.”

   “Yeah, but does it normally take this long?” Louis questions and Harry sighs, shrugging.

   “I dunno, they’re doing their job. Let them be.”

   “Well, they better be doing a good one,” Louis replies and Harry scoffs, gaze dropping to the floor.

   “Why do you care? You’re probably not staying anyway.”

   Louis freezes and his mouth parts, heart twinging. Harry sighs again and makes his way down the stairs. “Nice pants, by the way.” He calls as he nears the bottom of the staircase and Louis looks down and groans at the dancing penguins on them.

\---

_You’re probably not staying anyway._

   What the hell had he meant by that? They’re married, why would Louis leave? How could he? It’s not like it’s really easy for royals to get divorces. They are usually forced into tons of couple’s therapy before they are even allowed to think about a divorce.

   See, Louis doesn’t get Harry. Like, at all. Sometimes, the boy is all bright eyes and smiles and then he is clenched teeth and hands and Louis doesn’t understand what it is he’s doing that makes him that way.

   _His kind is responsible for your mother’s death_. It keeps coming back to him. She is even appearing in his dreams and even though he’s never seen her face, her crumpled body lays on the snowy ground between the two armies and Harry still raises his sword at Louis each time and the Foxfire prince still doesn’t move an inch to protect himself from it. Does Harry still blame him for her?

   Louis groans into his bowl of cereal. He stabs at the bottom of it with his spoon and Hex grumbles, nudging his snout against his hand. The fox is perched on the table beside him, paws tucked under his chin and he inches closer, trying to get at the milk in Louis’ bowl, but the prince takes his spoon and pokes his side with the blunt edge.

   “You’ve already had yours,” he says. The fox flicks his tail against the table-top and Louis rolls his eyes. “Karen, could he have a bit more?”

   “Sure, love,” the woman says and moves to the fridge.

   Louis had chosen to sit down in the kitchen because Harry didn’t seem too keen on him this morning so he watches as servants pass through the room, even getting his hair ruffled by James and arm pinched by Jack at one point.

   When Karen comes to refill Hex’s bowl, she pets his back but also reaches to rub Louis’ ears and the boy closes his eyes, almost purring at the touch.

   “Hey,” a voice comes from behind them. It’s Liam. “If I knew we’d get that treatment here, I’d have come home sooner.” He is pulling off his dirty gloves and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He walks past Karen on the way to the fridge and kisses her on the cheek.

   “Oi, you’re the one who taped my window,” Louis blurts, brows pulled together. “What the fuck are you doing out there?”

   Karen swats at his head and Liam laughs. “Quite the mouth on you, lad. And I am sorry about that. But I’m afraid the worst is still to go. We’re gonna work just outside your window for a day or two.”

   “Are you kidding me?” Louis groans, leaving his spoon in his bowl to rub at his temple. “The noise is enough as it is.”

   “Well, I heard from James that you might be going away tomorrow, so you’re not even gonna be here.”

   ‘Really?” Louis says, one eyebrow going up and narrowing his eyes slightly at the other boy. “Well, I’ve heard nothing of the sort.”

   Liam takes a bite out of his bread, grinning around it. “Yeah, yeah, so anyway, you’re the Foxfire prince, right?” Louis is kind of offended he has to ask.

   “Yes, I am. So?”

   “I live there, with a friend of mine,” Liam says, taking another bite and Louis leans forward a bit more. It’s been a while since he’s heard anything of his hometown. “He’s here working with me now, but we’ll be going back when we’re done here.”

   “Where do you live there?” Louis asks, intrigued. Karen smiles, pushing her glasses up her nose as she reaches to take his bowl away as well as Hex’s. The fox crawls up on his shoulder as the two boys talk about the Foxfire lands. A bubbly feeling builds in Louis and compresses his chest when he hears about the forests and nature and the people. Hex nuzzles under his jaw and he misses home so much. He misses being outside and feeling the fresh air surround him.

   Eventually, he can’t help but ask. “How are the people dealing with the whole Foxfire-Redrock thing?”

   Liam purses his lips, holding his glass halfway up to his mouth. “It took a while for them to get used to not seeing you in the towns and stuff, but there is peace in the lands and I think they’re happy if you’re happy.”

   _Am I happy, though?_ Louis asks himself. He thinks of Harry’s mood swings and his silence and his dimples and his smile and his laugh that seems to explode from his lips when Louis cracks a quick joke.

   Louis clears his throat. “That’s good, I guess.”

   “Though I’d find you here,” another voice joins them and Louis startles, looking behind him to see Harry leaning against the door frame, eyes on Louis, but they flicker between him and Liam. “Hello, Mr. Payne. How’s the work coming along?”

   “We only have the last bit to fix, sir.”

   “Sounds good,” Harry responds and takes a step into the room. He nods at Karen with a smile and then turns to Louis. “We’ve been invited to Zayn’s house. Some masquerade party.”

   Louis nods, but then frowns and says without thinking, “I thought you were banned from his territory,” and then he freezes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what?_

   Harry tenses and the air in the kitchen goes heavier and Louis wants his cereal bowl back to he can drown in a mix of milk and sodden coco pops. “I’ll see you later,” is all he says before he swivels on his heel and stomps out.

   Louis lets his head thump to the table. “I fucked up,” he mumbles and even though the others probably have no idea what he’s talking about, he feels a hand clap him on the back.

   “Then, go fix it,” Liam says and Louis flaps his hand back at him.

   “You are being of no help.”

   “What’s the problem? Go talk to him and fix it, if you’ve fucked up,” the boy says and Louis looks up, first at Liam, then at Karen and then at Hex. And back to Liam.

   “I hate your logic,” he says and grabs Hex with one arm and goes after Harry.


	15. Author's Note

Hi! I've been trying for months to get the next chapter going, but I just can't find it in me to actually do it. I've kind of lost hold on the story?? If there is anyone who wants to continue this and take it off my hands, then you really are welcome to. A million apologies from me and I hope you're all okay and have either had a nice day or have one ahead of you. Sorry xx


End file.
